El Llamado de la Luna Mística
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Cada mañana al despertar, una infinita tristeza la invadía y le hacía dudar de su elección. Se arrepentía veinte veces al día de haber vuelto, de haber dejado a Van. Y muy a menudo cuando era consciente ya estaba alzando una plegaria al cielo, a Gaea para que la rescataran de sí misma.
1. Cinco años después

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Katsu Aki y Sunrise.

* * *

 **El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

 **Capítulo 1:** Cinco años después.

Había apretado con fuerza contra su pecho el pendiente de Hitomi. La luz que la había llevado de vuelta a la luna mística se había esfumado y las lágrimas en los ojos de Van aparecieron casi de inmediato.

La amaba y ella lo amaba a él, al final de la batalla lo habían descubierto. Sin embargo su corazón le había dicho que era mejor dejarlo así, en silencio, sin decir nada. Ella debía regresar a su hogar y él hacerse cargo de su pueblo. El rey de Fanelia pensó que era lo mejor en ese entonces. Que de pronunciar una palabra, el fuego de aquel amor lo consumiría por siempre haciéndolo doloroso de soportar para ambos, al estar separados. Pero el tiempo sólo se había encargado de desmentir aquello. Cinco años habían pasado, cinco largos años y no había pasado un solo día en que no hubiera pensado en ella.

— Amo Van… —Merle asomó su gatuno rostro por la puerta de los aposentos del Rey. La chica esperó la respuesta de su majestad, misma que no llegó por lo que se aventuró a entrar a la habitación—. Perdón que te interrumpa —dijo con pena al darse cuenta de que Van le regalaba una mirada profunda a la luna mística—, ella ha llegado… no deberías hacerla esperar.

— Iré en un momento —anunció él sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

— De acuerdo, no te tardes, la ceremonia de bienvenida ya va a dar comienzo —Merle salió de la habitación del rey y suspiró detrás de la puerta. Ya era normal para ella encontrar a Van en ese estado. Aunque Van Fanel amaba a su pueblo y era feliz por ver que Fanelia y Gaea se habían levantado, cuando el rey estaba a solas su semblante no denotaba más que tristeza.

Van sacó el pendiente que descansaba celosamente sobre su corazón. Lo rodó entre sus dedos, sintiendo su lisa y ovalada forma.

— Hitomi… —susurró, y algo le oprimió el pecho, sofocándolo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Pensaría en él? Todos los días llegaban a su mente las mismas preguntas, pero no tenían respuesta—. Si tan solo estuvieras aquí esto no estaría pasando… —el Rey besó el pendiente y volvió a guardarlo. Se colocó sus guantes y acomodó la gran capa color azul que le colgaba de los hombros. Se despidió con reproche de su luna mística, de su anhelo y su guía y enfiló hacia el recibimiento.

Se había resistido por mucho tiempo a la idea de tener que arreglar un matrimonio. Nunca había estado interesado en otra mujer que no fuera Hitomi y tampoco sentía deseos de involucrarse con nadie, sin embargo había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y el reino necesitaba estabilidad y herederos: entonces había terminado por aceptar que era lo mejor para su pueblo aunque no para él. Todo estaba arreglado; el Rey de Daedalus había acudido hacía tiempo en persona a verlo, precisamente a proponerle la mano de la princesa (cosa verdaderamente extraña para él, que sólo había escuchado de reyes que ofrecían a sus hijos o pedían la mano de las princesas y no al revés) así pues, primero debían prometerse. Habría una presentación y convivencia y posteriormente el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo. Meras formalidades.

Van, bajó las largas escaleras que conducían de su habitación al recinto del castillo. La visita se llevaría a cabo de forma intima pues aun no quería que el pueblo se regocijara con la unión, pues el rey estaba a la expectativa de cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera hacer que anulara tal compromiso. Cualquier milagro era bienvenido por pequeño que fuera.

Al fin llegó y su corte real lo aguardaba, al igual que la princesa y su séquito conformado por su consejero real y sus asistentes. Las miradas de los futuros prometidos se encontraron; Van forzó una sonrisa. La chica se la devolvió con timidez. La princesa Layra era una joven de la misma edad de Van. Su tez era clara, tenía ojos verdes y su cabello negro y largo caía suelto hasta la cintura. Era muy bonita. A simple vista parecía un poco reservada y tímida pero había escuchado rumores de que era una gran líder en su tierra y que su pueblo tenía muy altas expectativas de ella y su futuro reinado.

— Bienvenida, Princesa Layra—Van caminó hacia ella e hizo una reverencia que ella correspondió, imitándolo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra su padre?

— Mejor de salud pero debe descansar. Le ha mandado sus saludos a usted y todo su pueblo de Fanelia y se disculpa por no poder estar acompañándonos. Me alegra ver que después de la caída de Zaibach se han levantado y todo está en armonía.

— Agradezco a su padre por sus saludos y espero de corazón que su condición mejore. En cuanto a Fanelia, no fue nada fácil, pero con la ayuda de todos los países que conforman Gaea hemos salido adelante.

— Me alegra mucho, la verdad es que Fanelia es hermoso y ya siento como si fuera mi segunda casa.

Van se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario. O ella estaba haciendo muy bien su papel de heredera al aceptar el arreglo matrimonial o él renegaba demasiado. Le iba a costar aceptarlo así de golpe pero estaba resuelto a tratarla y estaba consiente de que ella tampoco tenía la culpa. En realidad nadie la tenía, ni Layra, ni él… ni siquiera Hitomi. Podía negarse, cancelarlo todo y dejar que su apatía lo cegaran, sin embargo ya estaba metido en eso y como fuera que ocurriera, todos sabían cómo iba a terminar. Tampoco tenía mucho caso aplazarlo más.

— Basta de formalidades princesa, ¿te apetecería dar un paseo por Fanelia? —propuso el rey, tratando de animarse un poco.

— Me encantaría —sonrió Layra, sonrojándose.

* * *

El vuelo se había retrasado. Había esperado ya dos horas en el aeropuerto y no había luces de Amano. Hitomi tamborileó sus dedos en el descansabrazos del asiento, aburrida. Miró los enormes ventanales del lugar y a través de ellos el sol ponerse… se estaba haciendo tarde. Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a mirar su reloj de mano. Gracias a dios era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a la escuela o algo qué hacer, si no se hubiera vuelto loca del coraje.

Cinco años habían pasado desde su regreso de Gaea. Cinco tormentosos años en los que nunca había vuelto a ser la misma y en los que muchas cosas habían sucedido. Entusiastamente había pensado en que debía regresar a su hogar, hacer su vida, seguir adelante con todo y sus recuerdos como sólo eso, recuerdos hermosos de Gaea, lejanos e imposibles. Pero poco había de la Hitomi de entonces.

Actualmente estaba estudiando en la universidad de periodismo de Japón. Ser parte de esa escuela era lo que la mantenía activa y cuerda, sin embargo cada mañana al despertar, una infinita tristeza la invadía y le hacía dudar de su elección. Se arrepentía veinte veces al día de haber vuelto, de haber dejado a Van. Y muy a menudo cuando era consciente ya estaba alzando una plegaria al cielo, a Gaea para que la rescataran de sí misma. A veces se preguntaba si su abuela tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que ella… le hubiera gustado saber si compartían el mismo dolor y si había una forma de sobrellevarlo.

Había estado manteniendo una especie de relación con Amano quién había pasado esos cinco años viviendo en el Reino Unido. En sí el contacto había sucedido dos años después de que ella volviera de Gae; Yukari le había pasado el número de Hitomi a Amano y desde ahí no habían dejado de hablar. Diariamente se masajeaban o él la telefoneaba en sus tiempos libres para platicar. No era nada formal, pero Hitomi comenzaba a darse cuenta de que él tenía sentimientos profundos por ella. Había querido parar pero todo terminó por salírsele de las manos. Siempre supo que no estaba bien porque era consiente de que la Hitomi que había creído estar enamorada de su superior, aquella que le había pedido que le diera su primer beso, no existía más. Pero no podía evitar seguir contestando esos mensajes y atender a sus llamadas, en cierta forma la reconfortaba un poquito tener con quién hablar.

Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Amano, disculpándose por no poderlo esperar más cuando al alzar la vista, distinguió a lo lejos el atlético cuerpo de su superior. Caminaba hacia ella, a prisa.

— K-Kanzaki, perdón —aun seguía llamándola de esa forma—. Había una tormenta eléctrica y el vuelo se tuvo que retrasar… no quise hacerte esperar —le dio una fuerte abrazo, mismo que ella correspondió.

— No es tu culpa, no te preocupes —negó con la cabeza, separándose de él.

— ¿Cómo has estado…? Me refiero ha… bueno… —dudó un momento.

— Bueno yo… —balbuceó. Aquel tema no era algo que hubieran tocado mucho por teléfono, por la seriedad y delicadeza del mismo. A su regreso habían prometido abordarlo, pero a ella no le apetecía mucho ponerse a platicar en ese lugar con tantas personas alrededor.

— ¿Quisieras ir a mi departamento? Podríamos platicar ahí… O podemos ir al tuyo—propuso, tímido. Sabía que de irse a un café o restaurante Hitomi no se sentiría con la confianza suficiente para pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Vamos al tuyo, queda más cerca, además no creo que quieras ir cargando tus maletas hasta mi casa y debes estar cansado.

Tomaron el metro. Durante el camino Amano le contó un poquito sobre Reino Unido y su suerte en el atletismo. Lo habían seleccionado para ir a las próximas olimpiadas, iría a representar a Japón. También le contó que es cierto lo que dicen, los ingleses toman el té a las 5 de la tarde, ni más ni menos. Después de que llegaron a la estación del metro, caminaron unas cuantas avenidas para llegar al departamento que Amano había conservado en Japón, mismo que todos esos años se había encargado de rentar y que desocuparon un par de semanas atrás.

— Toma asiento Kanzaki, iré a mi habitación a dejar las maletas y cambiarme de ropa, no tardo— anunció él.

Hitomi se sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás y observó el lugar; ya había estado ahí antes y la verdad era que aunque él lo había rentado a un estudiante, no había grandes cambios.

Cuando Hitomi había regresado de Gaea, Amano hizo un viaje exprés para verla y habían quedado en su departamento. En esa ocasión ella le contó todo lo que había pasado en Gaea, lo cual le había ayudado a Amano a comprender la infinita tristeza que emanaba de la chica.

— Estoy de vuelta… —dijo, sentándose a su lado. Observó los grandes ojos de la chica por un momento y el corazón se le aceleró—. Yo… ni siquiera sé que decirte, perdón.

— En realidad no hay mucho que decir mas que… —Hitomi sintió el nudo en su garganta de inmediato y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Amano la estrechó fuerte hacia él, tratando de reconfortarla.

— No quise insistir en detalles por teléfono y si no quieres no tienes que contarme, sólo llora, aquí voy a estar contigo —pero necesitaba decirlo porque no había tenido con quién desahogarse.

— Dijeron que los frenos habían fallado por las nevadas… iban camino a visitar a unos tíos en la región de Kanto. C-Cada vez que pienso en eso… ellos no debían… ¡yo debí haber ido con ellos! ¡Yo debí morir también…! —gimió la chica, al borde de un colapso de histeria.

— Ni Hitomi, tranquila… fue un accidente…

— Mi Hermano sólo tenía 8 años, Amano… y mis padres… oh dios… —hacía casi un año y medio que los padres y el hermano de Hitomi habían fallecido en un aparatoso accidente de automóvil. Aquella ocasión sus padres la habían invitado a acompañarlos pero se negó, pues atravesaba uno de sus mas fuertes periodos de depresión por lo que decidió quedarse en casa… siempre se culpaba por no haber ido con ellos. La chica se había quedado sola, añadiendo un motivo más a la vida depresiva que ya llevaba. Vendió la casa de sus padres, y compró un departamento del otro lado de la ciudad para no tener que regresar más por ese doloroso rumbo. A veces tenía episodios de ataques de nervios o de llanto. Incluso le había pasado en la escuela, en donde la mayoría la creía una persona muy inestable y enferma, y por consiguiente no tenía amigos. Los únicos que conservaba y estaban al tanto de todo eran Yukari, quién se había mudado a otra ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres y porque estaba estudiando leyes y Amano que recién llegaba.

Hitomi continuó llorando por otro largo rato en el pecho del superior hasta que pudo tranquilizarse. Él limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas y le ofreció su pañuelo.

— Perdóname, estoy arruinando tu regreso —se disculpó apenada—. No he hecho mas que llorar y hablar de mi cuando tenemos tiempo sin vernos y no me has dicho nada de ti.

— De hecho no quiero que hablemos de mi Hitomi —era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre y no por su apellido—. Sé que no es un buen momento, pero me prometí que tenía que decirte algo al volver…

— ¿Qué…?

— Hitomi… —tomó las manos de la chica de cabello corto y la miró a los ojos—. La última vez que nos vimos entendí perfectamente que no era el momento, que debías llevar tu duelo por el viaje que tuviste en Gaea, por eso no dije nada. Sé que está muy reciente lo de tus padres pero ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo. Mi carrera como atleta va tomando forma, he ganado las nacionales y pronto me iré a los olímpicos a representar a Japón y quiero que vayas conmigo…

— Amano, no entiendo… sabes que hace tiempo ya no corro —inquirió ella. Había dejado de participar en las competencias de la escuela y practicaba correr por su propia cuenta cuando estaba demasiado ansiosa, pero ya no era como antes.

— Lo que trato de decirte es que te amo, que quiero estar contigo, apoyarte, ayudarte, sanarte y amarte y quizás, con el paso del tiempo y como vaya tomando un rumbo, formalizar nuestra relación, no sé podríamos casarnos dentro de uno o dos años cuando mi carrera despegue y…

Fue como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Las palabras de Amano llegaban a los oídos de la chica, una a una, pausadas. El ruido del segundero del reloj de pared que había en el departamento se intensificó en su oído, como si alguien le hubiera subido el volumen. 1… 2… 3… Y de pronto, entre el eco de la voz del superior en su cabeza y el contar d elos segundos una voz conocida murmuraba una plegaria que atravesaba el tiempo y el espacio…

— _Hitomi… vuelve…_ —la voz de Van retumbó clara en su cabeza—. _Regresa a mí…_

— ¡Van! —exclamó ella pegando un brinco y poniéndose de pie. Alterada, buscándolo miró por todos lados de la casa. Amano tuvo que sostenerla de ambos hombros para sacarla del trance.

— Hitomi, Van no está aquí, estás conmigo ahora y estábamos hablando de algo importante.

— Amano… —lo miró a los ojos—. Yo tengo la culpa… lo acepto, sé que no debí o más bien debí ser clara. No puedo corresponder de la misma forma a tus sentimientos, perdón.

— Todo esto es por ese chico ¿verdad? —el semblante del atleta denotaba molestia—. Acepta que ya no puedes volver, que si sigues esperando ese "milagro" serás infeliz toda tu vida. Mira Hitomi, has llevado esto por demasiado tiempo, es hora de dejarlo ir y retomar tu vida. Puedes ser feliz, no tienes que vivir de esta forma para siempre…

— ¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto porque me gusta estar así? —ella se soltó de su agarre.

— Ha sido mucho tiempo, cinco años es suficiente duelo. En ese entonces cuando volviste te dejé, puse mi carrera antes que a ti porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte y poque no sabía que lo que sentía por ti era tan grande. Incluso, estos años en la distancia me hicieron ver que mi objetivo eras tú, que quería volver por ti cuando tuviera algo mejor y es por eso que estoy aquí.

— No es así de fácil Amano, jamás podré olvidarlo…

— ¡Basta! ¡Tienes que aceptar que no volverás a verlo! ¡Tienes que vivir tu vida! —el joven perdió el control y alzó el tono.

— Pues no quiero aceptarlo y no lo voy a hacer —desafió, furiosa—. ¡no me importa lo que pienses tú o los demás! ¡Y discúlpame Sumumu pero no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento!

— ¡Hitomi! ¡Espera! —pero la chica de la luna mística ya había agarrado su bolsa y salido del departamento. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, que a pesar de haber bajado el ritmo, era bastante. No quería que Amano la alcanzara, aunque claro si el quería y se ponía serio lo haría, pues tenía el record nacional en atletismo con 12.45 segundos en 100 metros planos. Se sentía terrible por haberlo ilusionado pero no podía concebirlo y jamás le correspondería. Amano la estaba presionando para que dejase a un lado todo, y ello no quería hacerlo. También, por otro lado, la voz de Van había sonado tan vívida, tan cercana que la confundía… ¿Había sido real? ¿La estaba llamando?

Era cierto, no podía volver, no sin el pendiente que había estado unido a Escaflowne. Pero ¿Cómo debía seguir? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Por quién?

Quizás había comprendido muy tarde que Van era el gran amor de su vida. Quizás jamás tuvo que haber regresado… quizás de haberse quedado sus padres y su hermano vivirían…

Hitomi corrió, sin ser consiente de nada mas que de la voz de Van, llamándola. La tormenta se soltó en algún punto de su recorrido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba hecha una sopa de pies a cabeza. Jadeante y cansada se detuvo sólo para comprobar que se encontraba frente a su antigua secundaria. Sin más, la chica corrió otro tramo hasta llegar a las canchas de atletismo y ahí se detuvo, ahí en donde todo había comenzado cinco años atrás.

— Siempre fue Van… siempre… y yo me negué a darme cuenta —la chica calló de rodillas en la pista de atletismo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Hitomi alzó la vista hacia el cielo, dispuesta a una plegaria más. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí en su mundo. Su familia estaba muerta, su vida era un caos; todos la creían al borde de la locura y puede que tuvieran razón. Yukari estaba lejos y no podría volver a ver a Amano… no le quedaba nada—. ¡En mis sueños… en mis visiones… siempre fuiste tú Van! —gritaba al cielo, como si él fuera a escucharla— ¡Siempre me rescatabas! ¡Siempre fuiste tú! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ! —Sollozó cansada, harta, delirante. Estaba fastidiada de medio vivir, de arrastrar toda esa melancolía diariamente; de dar lástima y sobretodo de anhelar lo imposible. Las gotas golpearon el rostro de la chica, incesantes—. Llévame, por favor… sólo llévame —suplicó en un hilo de voz antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Hace exactamente una semana que entre sábado y parte del domingo me eché La visión de Escaflowne por quinta vez o algo así. Siempre ha sido de mis series favoritas, y tenía muchos años que no la retomaba. Había olvidado lo hermosamente melancólica que es, su historia, su música, sus personajes. De hecho primero se me ocurrió la idea de una historia al estar descargando el soundtrack y recordar las canciones tan tristes que tiene. Y me puse manos a la obra, me vi la serie y nació esta idea. Siempre estuve inconforme con el final, de hecho tengo que confesar que odio a Hitomi, por burra y tonta y muchas cosas más! Pero amo la pareja de ella con Van, así que mi relación con esta protagonista es de odio-amor. Me daba mucho coraje que la sonsa de Hitomi estuviera prendada de Allen (Que vamos si esta guapo y la jalada, pero es un mujeriego y galán de lo peor) y no se hubiera dado cuenta que era el segundo plato del caballero. Él mismo se lo dijo cuando Milerna se comprometió con Draiden ¬¬ y si no se acuerdan, vean la serie o pregúntenme y les diré el capítulo exacto en donde eso sucedió! GRRRRRRR

Y pues Van es mi adoración, siempre fue mi favorito. El sexy y terco ángel... XD en fin me estoy desviando. Ya tengo planeado lo que quiero hacer con estos dos. No culpen a Van por que lo va a hacer, el tiempo ha pasado y todos tenían que seguir con sus vidas, aunque no quisieran.

Nos leemos pronto, espero que les guste y que los amante de Escaflowne se manifiesten, es un anime de hace tanto tiempo que como no está de moda es difícil conocer personas que amen tanto esta serie como yo.

PD: Odio a Merle, a ver que se me ocurre para cobrarme todas las que esa gata nos debe...

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Llévame de regreso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Katsu Aki y Sunrise.

* * *

 **El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

 **Capítulo 2:** Llévame de regreso

La chica abrió los ojos debido a la luz que le pegaba en la cara y se encontró descansando a los pies del tronco de un árbol. Hitomi se incorporó extrañada y admiró el paisaje frente a ella; un prado de un vivo color verde se extendía de un lado al otro, la copa de un gran árbol sobre ella y detrás de sí hierba.

La chica se puso de pie de un brinco; el lugar se la hacía bastante familiar.

— Pero, es imposible… —dijo en susurro. La brisa le meció el corto cabello y le dieron escalofríos. Regresó hacia al árbol y de pronto se percató de que había algo que la maleza ocultaba. Había pensado que era una roca cubierta de moho y enredaderas, pero un halo de brillo rosáceo le indicó que era algo más.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al acercarse más; entre hierbas y maleza, sentado, en silencio, descansaba el antiguo guardián del pueblo de Gaea, Escaflowne.

Hitomi arrancó como pudo las enredaderas que cubrían el armatoste, decidida a despertarlo.

— ¡Estoy en Atlantis! —gritó jalando las enredaderas que no querían ceder—. ¡Estoy en Atlantis!

La habitante de la luna mística continuó con su labor y despejó los últimos herbajes del corazón de Escaflowne. No llevaba consigo su pendiente, pero se le había ocurrido algo. Debía ir a Fanelia o a Asturias, a dónde llegara primero, de todas formas cualquier camino la llevaría hasta Van.

Hitomi colocó su palma derecha sobre el corazón del dragón y enseguida de éste emanó una luz que inundó el lugar.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la princesa Layra? — le preguntó Van a Merle, quién le ayudaba a acomodarse la capa. El rey estaba a punto de salir de paseo con su futura prometida. La princesa de Daedalus llevaba exactamente una semana en el reino de Fanelia y Van y ella habían estado paseando de arriba abajo por todo el pueblo, tratando de conocerse más y de que aunque fuera a la fuerza su matrimonio, pudieran llevarse bien y tener algo bonito.

Sin embargo para descontento del heredero, había descubierto que ellos no tenían muchas cosas que pudieran compartir. Salvo el amor hacia sus respectivos pueblos y los ideales para defenderlos pero, ¿qué gobernante no tenía eso en común con otro? Layra era una buena chica, muy bonita y considerada, atenta con la gente y de carácter fuerte pese a la primera impresión que había tenido de ella al ser algo callada. Ahora que ya habían convivido un poco más, Van había descubierto que no era tan tímida como pensaba. Sin embargo la princesa no le movía nada más y eso lo preocupaba. Más bien la veía como una amiga con la cual podía hablar sobre Fanelia, Gaea, Daedalus… la historia de los pueblos. Pero en todos esos días que había pasado con ella no había sentido ni una pizca de atracción o de arrebato. Era consciente de que en una semana no iba a amarla, sin embargo no había ningún indicio en su interior que lo alentara a seguir queriendo insistir.

— En realidad eso no importa amo Van. Lo que yo piense no es relevante… —sentenció—, sólo importa lo que tu pienses y lo que pase por tu corazón —le dijo, colocándose frente a él. Van guardó silencio por un momento, sintiendo el peso de aquello caer en su mente. Sí, ella tenía razón. ¿Qué importaban las opiniones de los demás? Si no le servirían para convencerse.

— Tú sabes que es lo que hay en mi corazón —la miró. El semblante felino de su amiga era serio. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que Merle había crecido bastante y que ya no estaba hablando con la niña caprichosa e infantil de hacía unos años que hacía berrinche por todo y provocaba sin cesar a Hitomi. En cambio la chica ahora era miembro de su consorte real y consejera personal.

— Entonces díselo —aconsejó ella—. Háblale de Hitomi. Dile la verdad —Van abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

— ¿Hablarle de Hitomi…? ¿E-Estás loca? —balbuceó, sorprendido de que Merle le aconsejara tal cosa— ¡Layra va a odiarme! No puedo hacer eso Merle, voy a lastimarla —negó, visualizando el panorama.

—Mira amo Van, creo que es mejor que lo sepa y que ella decida si podrá con el peso de eso o no. Quizás se arrepienta de querer casarse o quizás lo acepte, no lo sé —la posibilidad de que Layra se arrepintiera sonaba esperanzador pero inverosímil. De ello dependían ambos reinos, de esa unión—. Además desde un principio te negaste. Sé que no la quieres y no te gusta, pero eso se consigue con tiempo. Te has estado cerrando a la posibilidad de conocerla bien y no lo has intentado del todo. Pon tu mejor esfuerzo y quizás las cosas sean diferentes, quizás le puedas tomar cariño, enserio inténtalo no se lo dejes todo a ella —pero para él era tan triste escucharlo. Tener que intentar sólo sentir cariño y no un amor verdadero. Ahora entendía a Marlenne, la antigua princesa de Asturias, que se había casado forzada por su padre con el Duque de Freid y había terminado teniendo un romance a espaldas de su esposo con Allen y hasta teniendo un hijo de éste. Y lo mismo había sucedido con Millerna, su hermana pequeña. Casada con Draiden por el bien de su pueblo aún enamorada de Allen Schezar. Podía compoadecerlas y justificarlas a ambas, ahora sabía lo que se sentía. Pero a diferencia de ellas dos, él no podía salir corriendo a los brazos de Hitomi.

— Pero… ¿Y si nunca puedo olvidar a Hitomi? ¿Y si no puedo intentarlo con Layra por esa razón? —preguntó derrotado.

La chica gatuna colocó las manos sobre los hombros de quien fuera su mejor amigo y rey.

— No vas a olvidarla nunca Van. Eso tienes que aceptarlo.

— Lo sé… —suspiró.

* * *

El sonido de un pitido repetitivo se abrió paso en su oído, alarmándola y haciéndole despertar súbitamente.

— ¡Hitomi! ¡Despertaste! —la voz de su amiga Yukari la sobresaltó nuevamente. Hitomi la observó por dos segundos, asimilando su presencia.

— ¿Yukari? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exclamó asustada al ver que se encontraba en una cama de hospital y que una manguera de suero entraba por su muñeca.

— Te desmayaste —le dijo con dulzura, acariciando su cabello—. El conserje de la secundaria te vio y llamó a una ambulancia y ellos me llamaron a mi… recuerda que ahora soy tu responsable —cuando los padres de Hitomi habían fallecido, su amiga había insistido en que la diera como referencia en caso de emergencia. Tenía tíos lejanos, pero la verdad era que la relación que llevaban era casi inexistente y no quería ser una molestia, por lo cual había aceptado—. Tomé el primer vuelo y vine hasta aquí. Me asusté mucho —se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Yukari siempre había sido así con ella. Su mejor amiga era muy demostrativa en cuestión de su amistad, cosa que ella no podía corresponder no porque no la quisiera, pero simplemente no era su estilo.

— Perdón por hacerte pasar estas molestias —se disculpó ella, apenada.

— Nada de eso Hitomi, me alegra estar aquí y saber que estás mejor. Pero por favor cuéntame lo que pasó. Hablé con Amano por teléfono y dijo que saliste corriendo de su departamento…

— Y supongo que te dijo que se me declaró… —Yukari asintió.

— Si, y me dijo que te negaste por… —no hacía falta decir que se iba a referir a Van pero prefirió evadirlo.

— Porque no lo amo —soltó Hitomi, molesta. Entendía que Yukari estaba en medio de los dos al ser ambos sus amigos, pero le molestaba demasiado que Amano tuviera que hacerse la víctima con su amiga a sabiendas de que ésta lo apoyaría un poco. Yukari se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

— Pensé que realmente lo querías.

— Yo también, pero no… —lo pensó miles de veces después de regresar. Que quizás podía haberse dado una oportunidad con él pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo le hacía sentir infeliz.

— Él te ama, Hitomi. Puedo saberlo incluso por su tono de voz, por todo lo que me dijo. Esta dispuesto a esperar a que te recuperes.

— No Yukari, no hay nada que esperar. Y sé que abogas por él porque aún lo quieres —soltó Hitomi, su amiga se retrajo enseguida. Yukari siempre había estado enamorada del superior pero se había hecho a un lado cuando se hizo evidente que Amano estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y a Yukari no le quedó otra más que apoyar a los dos—. Deberías intentarlo ahora que estás aquí. Por mi no te preocupes, lamento que las cosas se hubieran dado así pero no estoy interesada en Amano. Si aún lo amas, inténtalo, házme caso.

— Ese golpe en la cabeza te afecto ¿verdad? Ya no digas tonterías —la pelirroja evadió el tema pero Hitomi pude ver como su mirada había cambiado—. Ya te van a dar de alta. Amano vendrá por nosotros en su auto, te llevaremos a casa y te vamos a cuidar hasta que seas capaz de prometernos que no harás más tonterías.

— No son tonterías Yukari —la chica se incorporó de la cama, un poco molesta por el comentario de su amiga—. Mira, sé que no puedes entenderme pero…

— No, no puedo entenderte —la interrumpió Yukari, y fue su turno de enojarse—, pero me preocupa que por estas cosas pongas en peligro tu vida. Los doctores dijeron que estás anémica ¿has estado comiendo bien? —apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

— Es que… no me da mucha hambre que digamos…—admitió, esquivando la mirada de Yukari.

— Pues eso está mal ¿quieres morirte o qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu vida no depende de Van o de alguien más, ¡sólo depende de ti!

— No es eso. No es que no pueda vivir sin él o que mi vida no tenga sentido —aunque si había un poco de ello pero no iba a admitirlo ni frente a su mejor amiga—. Es verdad, perdí a mis padres, a mi hermano pequeño —la voz de la chica se quebró, pero siguió hablando determinada—, pero simplemente no encuentro aquí mi lugar. Todos los días me levanto y trato de dar lo mejor de mi, lo intento enserio, pero es muy difícil. Tú y Amano me han dicho lo mismo: "supéralo","ya pasó","acepta que no puedes volver". Es cierto, no puedo por más que quiera, por más que lo desee, porque si de eso se tratase no estaría aquí en estos momentos, sin embargo Van está aquí cada día —instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho—. Pienso en él todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche y no puedo evitarlo… —la chica rompió en llanto nuevamente y su amiga la abrazó.

— Sólo tienes que aprender a vivir con eso, aunque te cueste o vas a arruinar tu vida Hitomi. Y para eso nos tienes a nosotros, tranquila.

Hitomi apreciaba muchísimo las palabras de su amiga y que la reconfortara. Sin embargo estaba segura de que nadie estaría cerca de entenderla jamás, ni un poco. Nadie excepto Van.

* * *

No habían tardado mucho en transladarse hasta su departamento. El camino de regreso había sido en silencio pese a los esfuerzos de Yukari en sacarles plática a sus dos amigos. Hitomi no estaba de humor y Amano seguía un tanto ofendido. De hecho la chica de cabello corto agradecía el gesto del superior por ir a buscarlas, sin embargo la idea de haberse regresado en un taxi hubiera sido la mejor por la salud mental de todos.

Apenas y se habían hablado cuando Amano la había ayudado a bajar del auto y cargado en brazos hasta su habitación.

— _Gracias, Amano_ —había dicho ella.

— _No me agradezcas, Kanzaki_ —le había vuelto a llamar de esa forma, Hitomi se imaginaba que era porque estaba sentido y por la presencia de Yukari.

Ya en casa. La periodista había tomado un baño y se había puesto la pijama que Yukari le había dejado sobre el cesto de ropa. Cuando la chica salió del baño, sus amigos se encontraban sentados en su comedor con algunos platillos recién hechos. Habían insistido en hacerla cenar pero ella apenas y había probado bocado.

— Por eso estás anémica, Hitomi —comentó irritada la abogada—, pero está bien, no voy a obligarte si no quieres. Ya te dará hambre —se rindió su mejor amiga.

— Iré a dormir —anunció ella.

— Y nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí contando historias de terror para asegurarnos de que no vayas a ningún lado —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— Que se diviertan —ironizó la aludida.

— Descansa, Kansaki. Buenas noches —le dijo Amano.

— Buenas noches, Amano, Yukari.

— ¡Déja tu puerta entreabierta! ¡Si necesitas algo así podré oírte! —gritó la pelirroja desde el comedor. Hitomi obedeció pues no quería mas reproches. Acomodó un poco su cama y se metió en ella. Nada más al tocar su cabeza con la almohada se quedó dormida.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo en Fanelia. Van y Layra observaban la puesta de sol desde el balcón del comedor. El rey no había podido apartar sus pensamientos la plática que había tenido con Merle horas antes. Internamente estaba llevando el debate al límite y eso hacía que su concentración fuera en picada. Había terminado por aceptar que su amiga tenía razón y debía decirle la verdad a esa chica para ver su reacción y saber si estaba dispuesta a intentarlo bajo esas advertencias. Era injusto, porque parecía que él iba a poner sus condiciones pero si quería intentarlo de corazón, ella debía saberlo.

— Y entonces mi padre hizo un pacto con los habitantes de Asturias y fue ahí en donde conocí a la princesa Millerna y a la princesa Eries…

— Oh —pronunció Van, totalmente ido en sus pensamientos. Era como la décima vez que hacia eso y Layra lo notaba muy claro, le molestaba bastante.

— ¿Desde qué momento dejaste de escuchar lo que te estoy contando? ¿En qué piensas? —alzó una ceja y lo confrontó.

Van salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe al ser descubierto por Layra.

— Perdona es que… no es a propósito —se disculpó nervioso, removiéndose el cabello de la frente—. Mira, hay algo que me preocupa un poco y creo que tengo que decírtelo—comenzó un poco inseguro pero ya había dicho las palabras que marcarían la pauta, ya no podía echarse para atrás.

— Te escucho —dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—Espero que mis palabras no te ofendan princesa, no pretendo hacerte sentir mal y entenderé si te molestas pero… quiero que sepas que me alegra conocerte y profundizar mas esta relación contigo. Creo que estos días que has estado aquí la hemos pasado bien recorriendo Fanelia y platicando mucho acerca de nosotros —se detuvo un momento, observando a la chica de cabellos negros y largos. En los ojos de la princesa podía notar el desconcierto de no saber hacia dónde iba la plática. Layra era bonita pero su corazón no se aceleraba al verla y no había más que agregar—. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que si me caso no es por amor —enseguida se sintió mal al pronunciar aquello. Sonaba bastante duro.

— Supongo que de eso se trata un matrimonio arreglado—comentó ella con ironía. Y Van pudo ver una mueca de molestia en su boca.

— Si, ya sé que suena tonto pero debes saber la razón exacta… —no había punto de retorno, el rey lo sabía y podía que su sinceridad le costara caro o le jugara en su contra, la moneda estaba en el aire—. Hay alguien más en mi corazón y creo que, pese a mis intentos —que eran casi nulos—, nunca podré sacarla de aquí —llevó su mano al pecho y sintió el dije de Hitomi, tibio contra el esternón.

Layra lo miró por un instante en silencio. Escudriñaba sus ojos, buscaba algo, pero Van no sabía qué y el momento le pareció una eternidad.

— Entonces lo que se dice de ti y de la habitante de la luna mística… es cierto —su pose defensiva había cambiado en segundos. Estaba un poco sorprendida. No había visto venir aquello aunque sabía un poco sobre eso. Todo Gaea la sabía pero ella había pensado que era algo pasajero.

— No sé exactamente que dicen de nosotros, pero Hitomi fue muy conocida en Gaea…

— Dicen que tú la salvaste del reino de Zaibach…

— Si… —atinó a decir.

— Y que se amaban pero que ella tuvo que irse… —el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente, la respiración se le había acelerado y apretaba los puños sin ser consciente.

— Así es —admitió Van un poco sorprendido de lo directa que había sido Layra y de que se supiera tal cosa ¿Cómo podía saber toda Gaea sobre su romance con Hitomi? Pese a esos pensamientos, a Van le dolía, incluso escucharlo de alguien ajeno a la situación—. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero me pareció que tenía que ser sincero contigo. Estoy intentándolo y así será, pero si las cosas no salen no quiero lastimarte, perdóname.

— Te entiendo y lo respeto —sostuvo, con seriedad—. Ahora te soy sincera yo, no sé que tanto pueda competir con esto. Esto es un matrimonio arreglado pero en verdad espero que las cosas sean diferentes, que podamos querernos un poco. Creo que debemos intentarlo por nuestro bien y el de nuestros pueblos.

— Si, tienes razón —fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

El sol se había ocultado ya y en el cielo las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacerse visibles. Las Luna mística también estaba haciendo su aparición y Layra no pasó eso inadvertido. La princesa le dedicó una triste mirada a aquel lugar en donde residía el corazón del rey.

— Debo ir a dormir —anunció ella y Van hizo una reverencia. Sabía que no había salido tan bien la cosa y que ella se retiraba incapaz de seguir a su lado con tranqulidad. Pero estaba bien, ambos debían pensar sus propias cosas.

— Espero que descanses, te veré mañana —se despidió él al ver que Layra ya se dirigía a la puerta. La había lastimado, sin duda.

Antes de cerrar la puerta ella se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes se clavaron en los suyos con cierto reproche.

— ¿Van…? —lo llamó.

— ¿Sí, princesa?

— Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

* * *

No me odien, saben que me gusta el drama. He recibido reviews en donde coinciden en que no sea mala con ellos... xD no prometo nada.

Amano no me caía ni bien ni mal pero para efectos prácticos en este fic me va a caer gordo. Y Layra bueno, la señorita ya dio la sorpresa, veamos que pasa. Pobre Van lo he metido en un aprieto. Poer que se le hace cuando los dos no pueden ni quieren aceptar su realidad? El amor, ese que experimentan Hitomi y Van siento yo, es de esos que te duele hasta el alma, y que está en lo más recondito de tu ser, acompañándote por siempre y que nunca, hagas lo que hagas te abandonará... lo único que puedes hacer es aprender a vivir con ello y algo sé de eso.

Espero les guste y aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo (atrasado). Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito durante su cena :) y les deseo lo mejor para ustedes este año que comienza. Luchen por sus metas, vayan por sus sueños, haganse hábitos, sean constantes, responsables, honestos, disciplinados y sé que no soy quien para decirlo porque no puedo simplemente actualizar cuando me lo propongo pero, hablo en general de otras cosas de su vida, los hobbies están bien, quién no los tiene? a quién lo le ayudan? En fin, un abrazo bien grande. Y que todo lo que tenga que ser para ustedes, lo sea, no hay más. Nos leemos pronto.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	3. Volver a Empezar

**El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

 **Capitulo 3:** Volver a empezar.

 _Hitomi abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de los recovecos de las copas de los árboles, como pequeñas estrellas. Adormecida, la chica no fue consciente del lugar después de unos minutos, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo yacía en una superficie rígida. Despegó un poco las manos de su cuerpo y movió los dedos sobre el suelo tratando de encontrar algo ahí que delatara su paradero, pero sólo puso sentir un pasto muy fino casi como una alfombra a su alrededor. De inmediato, se puso de pie. Sus sentidos se dispararon al descubrir que todo lo que la rodeaba era oscuridad, y aunque su corazón latía desbocado y la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, decidió esperar. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra hasta que pudo distinguir los árboles inmensos que la rodeaban y unas ruinas de lo que parecía un templo justo en donde se encontraba… no le bastó más:_

— _Atlantis —susurró con una mano en el pecho. Emocionada pero también asustada, forzó a su mente a concentrarse._ _Estaba oscuro, sí. Tenía miedo, también, pero debía hallar la forma de salir. Hitomi observó aquel panorama y barajó sus opciones; podía tomar prácticamente cualquier camino entre el bosque y cualquiera la llevaría a lo desconocido o a la vía correcta, era cuestión de suerte o destino. Después de mirar por breves minutos en todas direcciones al fin decidió tomar brecha por la izquierda, así que Hitomi tragó saliva y se adentró en esa dirección._

 _El canto de las cigarras y sus pisadas fue lo único audible mientras se adentraba más y más en la penumbra. Lo poco que distinguía del paisaje le parecía idéntico, los mismos árboles… las mismas ramas. Se preguntaba sino estaría dando vueltas en círculos desde hacía rato. A punto de entregarse al pánico distinguió una luz que provenía delante. Creyendo que el andar había terminado, la ex atleta apresuró el paso sin embargo esa no era una salida, más bien se había encontrado con un claro en aquel profundo bosque. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la luz que provenía de su hogar: La Luna mística, iluminaba su rostro contrariado. Se mantuvo así, dándole la cara a aquel astro en el cielo, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido que provenía cerca._

— _¿V-Van? —preguntó temblorosa, retrocediendo porque algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba del chico_ —. _¿E-Eres tú? —el ruido de unas pisadas sobre la hojarasca y las ramitas que el viento se encarga de aventar al piso, resonó de nuevo, acercándose a ella. Iba a echarse a correr pero los pies, como plantados con cemento, no le respondieron. Pronto, una figura fantasmagóricamente traslúcida, rodeada de un halo de luz se presentó frente a ella._

— _Hitomi —dijo la mujer y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de quién se trataba._

— _¿A-Abuela? —la reconoció enseguida porque ambas era idénticas, justo como su madre le había dicho infinidad de veces. La única diferencia entre ellas era quizás que dos trenzas caían sobre los hombros de su abuela. Aquella visión llevaba puesto un kimono y sostenía con una mano un rehilete—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me llevarás con Van? ¿Tú sabes el camino? —cuestionó, sintiendo que la esperanza brotaba de su interior. Sin embargo, la versión joven de su abuela le otorgaba una mirada seria que Hitomi no podía interpretar._

— _Necesitas la llave —dijo al fin a su nieta._

— _¿Llave? ¿Qué llave? —se aventuró Hitomi, en tono de urgencia._

— _Hitomi, debes recuperarla… necesitas la llave…_ —repitió sin cambiar la expresión.

— _¿Para qué? ¿De qué llave hablas? —no obtuvo más palabras. El breve encuentro se había esfumado. Su abuela dio media vuelta por donde había llegado y comenzó a internarse en el bosque—. ¡Abuela! ¡Espera!_

Despertó de sopetón, bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. El ruido de los relámpagos y las gotas chocando contra la ventana de su habitación la regresaron a la realidad; Hitomi se incorporó en la cama y centró su atención en la tormenta que acaecía afuera. Había sido un sueño muy extraño y más por el hecho de que tenía años sin soñar con su abuela ¿por qué en esa ocasión la había visitado? Y encima, había soñado por segunda ocasión con Atlantis… eso significaba algo ¿no?

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un murmullo captó su atención. La chica agudizó el oído y pronto distinguió las voces de Amano y Yukari provenientes de la sala…

— _Siguen despiertos…_ —pensó, observando su reloj de pared. Eran las 3 de la mañana. ¿Es qué acaso la vigilarían hasta el amanecer? La chica sintió algo de molestia. Era como si tuvieran que hacer guardia frente a su puerta para que ella no saliera corriendo—. _¡Por dios! ¡No iré a ningún lado!_

Los murmullos continuaban fluidos, enfrascados en una conversación amena, pues pudo distinguir la risa de Yukari un par de veces. Por un momento la idea de que su amiga se le hubiera confesado a Amano le llegó a la mente, pero conociendo a su amiga, no se atrevería.

Movida por la curiosidad y cobijada con el ruido de la tormenta, la ex atleta se levantó de la cama con sigilo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta y observó por la abertura de la misma que había dejado a petición de su amiga, horas antes.

— Y entonces batiste el record estatal y lo vi con mis propios ojos… —comentó ella, bebiendo algo de una copa de cristal. Hitomi pensó enseguida en el vino que solía guardar en el refrigerador… conveniente.

— Eran buenos tiempos… —Amano también tomó la copa que le correspondía y dio un sorbo.

— Si, extraño esa época —comentó la pelirroja con nostalgia.

Entonces guardaron silencio y ambos volvieron a tomar sus copas, hasta que Amano habló de nuevo:

— Yukari quiero preguntarte algo… —la chica le prestó total atención—. Con todo esto que ha pasado… bueno, ¿has pensado que Hitomi necesita ayuda? —comentó él.

— Por supuesto, por eso es que estoy aquí, ella me necesita —dijo Yukari, como obviando la respuesta. Amano negó con la cabeza.

— Me refiero a… ayuda profesional, un psicólogo o un psiquiatra, tal vez… —Hitomi se llevó las manos a la boca ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir…?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿P-Psiquiatra…? —Yukari se sobresaltó, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

— Guarda silencio o nos oirá —Amano dirigió la mirada a la puerta de la habitación de la chica en el momento justo cuando ésta retrocedió unos pasos debido a la impresión.

— No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Crees que Hitomi está…?

— Hey, tranquila —Hitomi se asomó nuevamente, esta vez con mas cautela y pudo ver como el superior tomaba la mano de Yukari entre las suyas—. Mira, es solo que estoy muy preocupado. Todo esto de Fanelia, de Van, su depresión, su anemia y las locuras que hace… pienso que deben ser tratadas antes de que se haga daño de verdad…

— B-Bueno es que…

— La verdad a veces me pregunto si todo lo que vivió es real… —

— C-Claro que es real… ¿Cómo podría inventarlo? —la chica retiró las manos de agarre del joven, totalmente turbada—, además tu y yo la vimos… aquel día ella sólo desapareció, y su mamá… —Yukari estaba desconcertada ¡Ellos dos habían sido testigos!—. Amano, su madre nos contó lo de su abuela… no creo que Hitomi ni su madre fueran capaces de inventar algo así…

— Pero nadie nos garantiza de que todo lo que vivió… todo lo que ha contado… ¿Y si su madre la estaba encubriendo para que no pensáramos mal de ella?

— No estoy loca, si eso es lo que quieres decir —llena de rabia y sin importarle irrumpir la plática y revelar que había estado escuchando Hitomi había salido de su habitación y enfrentaba a Amano a los ojos.

— H-Hitomi yo… —balbuceó el acusado poniéndose de pie de inmediato al igual que Yukari.

— Sólo porqué no corresponda tus sentimientos no te da el derecho de hablar así de mi. Largo de mi casa ¡Ahora! —gritó la chica temblando de enojo y rabia.

— H-Hitomi, él no…

— Yukari, si te vas a poner de su parte sólo por los sentimientos que le tienes, entonces tú también debes irte.

— Claro que no Hitomi, yo te creo… —contestó con los ojos abiertos como platos—, pero es que es muy tarde y la tormenta esta…

— No voy a repetirlo Amano, ya sabes por donde es la salida —Hitomi se dirigió nuevamente al superior que se había quedado de piedra al escuchar a la chica. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en él. Sus verdes orbes estaban llenas de odio y decepción. Él no dijo nada más, sabía que debía salir de ahí así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió al recibidor, tomó su abrigo y se colocó los zapatos. Breves segundos después el sonido de la puerta les avisó su salida del departamento. Yukari, que había seguido con la mirada a Amano se volvió a su amiga con ojos furiosos:

— ¡No debiste haber dicho que yo…! —Yukari se detuvo y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. La pose de enojo de Hitomi se cayó completamente al observar a su amiga quebrarse—. No iba a confesarme, no le iba a decir… —la chica rompió en llanto—. Si supiera que tengo una posibilidad, aunque fuera una pequeña lo haría, pero no la tengo y ahora él lo sabe. ¡No debiste! ¡No debiste Hitomi!

— ¡Espera, Yukari! —exclamó la de cabello corto cuando su amiga se precipitó a la salida—. Está lloviendo mucho y…

— Eso debiste haber pensado antes de correr a Amano —sentenció la muchacha tomando sus cosas.

Hitomi se quedó en silencio, observándola partir. Yukari estaba siendo movida por los sentimientos que le profesaba a Amano y ella no podía sino sentirse culpable y responsable por ello.

La puerta sonó nuevamente, anunciando la partida de la chica. Hitomi se dejó caer en su sillón. Había sido una noche de muchas decepciones, para todos.

* * *

Van se dejó caer en su cama con un ágil salto. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras que Layra le haba dicho.

— _Yo le gusto_ —pensó para si, sintiéndose algo extraño. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía así, abiertamente ¿qué debía sentir al respecto? Estaba nervioso, si, pero más por cómo se habían dado las cosas—. Yo le gusto —dijo en voz alta, sintiendo como aquella simple palabra comenzaba a materializarse—, pero a mi… ¿me gusta ella…? —lo meditó por un momento pensando en la chica de cabellos negros con detenimiento. Se le hacía bonita e inteligente, aguerrida… ¿eso contaba? ¿Eso era suficiente para empezar?

Las lágrimas lo embargaron y él las dejó fluir. Estaba cansado de contenerse tanto—. Hitomi —susurró, hundiendo los dedos entre las sábanas—, sufrimos un destino que no podemos remediar y ahora no puedo tenerte enfrente para decirte que te amo con locura —Van buscó el pendiente de Hitomi entre sus ropas. Aquella acción le provocaba consuelo, la hacía sentir cerca—, siempre voy a estar arrepentido de no haberte dicho nada… pero, necesito saber si debo seguir, si debo hacer mi vida, por qué tu harás la tuya ¿no es así? Tendrás a alguien y yo debo tenerla también… —calló un momento y entonces se quebró— ¡diablos! —dejó escapar un sollozo—, no puedo hacer nada mas que aprender a vivir con esto y dejarte ir —cayó en cuenta. Sus noches en vela no significaban nada. No la traería de vuelta y no podía ir a su encuentro—. Te amo —susurró, mientras temblando, se quitó el collar—, y eso nunca va a cambiar… nunca —confesó, besando el dije del pendiente. Van lo observó por un momento, después se incorporó de la cama y echó una mirada a la luna mística—, siempre lo haré —susurró entre el sollozo. El rey avanzó hasta su armario y abrió un cajón. Se recriminó mentalmente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero se dijo así mismo que debía ser cuerdo y fuerte. El chico depositó el collar en el cajón vacío y cerró los ojos mientras lo deslizaba suavemente, cerrándolo.

Retomó su lugar por inercia sobre la cama. Van no fue consciente del tiempo en que estuvo despierto, llorando, vaciando su alma y tratando de consolarse e infundirse valor, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se quedó dormido cuando no pudo verter una lágrima más.

* * *

Hitomi se sentó al borde de la cama, intentando serenarse.

— ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? —se preguntó, frotándose la frente. Había alejado a su mejor amiga y corrido a Amano. Las dos únicas personas en el mundo que tenía s ehabían marchado y n ese momento la duda le golpeaba la cara: ¿no lo estaría haciendo mal? ¿No sería un capricho? ¿Debía forzarse a olvidar?—. ¿Y si… simplemente sigo? —susurró, cuestionando sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento fue interrumpido justo a tiempo cuando la habitación se llenó de un repentino fulgor rosáceo. Ella se cubrió el rostro con el dorso del brazo, por inercia pero aún así podía sentir el calor que desprendía ese resplandor.

Cuando sintió que la sensación cálida había pasado, se atrevió a descubrir su mirada.

— ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó, alarmada.

Volteó a todos los ángulos de su habitación, expectante, nerviosa. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el objeto de donde había provenido la luz—. No puede ser… —la chica de cabello corto se llevó ambas manos a la boca y temblorosa se acercó a su tocador en donde había localizado aquel objeto que conocía tan bien, que le había pertenecido...—. M-Mi pendiente —susurró con voz quebrada—, ¿pero cómo…? —con suma delicadeza, Hitomi tomó la cadena y rodó el dije entre sus dedos sintiendo una vez más la piedra, dura del corazón de dragón.

En seguida se transportó a aquella despedida que tuvo lugar en Gaea, hacía tanto. Le había dado el pendiente al futuro rey para que la recordara por siempre e internamente había constituido un voto de amor que hizo en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel pendiente se encontraba de regreso con ella. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

— _Necesitas la llave_ —la voz de su abuela retumbó en su mente y algo hizo clic. Hitomi observó el diminuto pendiente color rosa que descansaba en la palma de su mano y sintió el corazón acelerarse. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque no tenía certeza de que funcionara pero, aquella era la señal que tanto había esperado. Con la mente y el camino claros corrió al armario y sacó su vieja maleta de atletismo, esa misma que había llevado consigo a Gaea. Con mucha prisa se quitó la pijama y rebuscó en los cajones; encontró sus jeans favoritos y una blusa de cuello en V color negro y se los puso pensando más en comodidad que en estilo. Estuvo unos minutos más revolviendo la cómoda hasta que tuvo armada su maleta con lo esencial: ropa limpia, artículos de aseo personal, un par de tenis extras (aparte de los que llevaba puestos) y la fotografía de sus padres y hermano que atesoraba.

Después, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, tomó una hoja y un lapicero y comenzó:

 ** _Querida Yukari:_**

 ** _Tenías razón, no debí haber dicho nada acerca de tus sentimientos sobre Amano frente él, te pido disculpas. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga, y que te quiero mucho. Agradezco todas las atenciones que me has dado y te pido otra disculpa por los problemas en los que te he metido y las preocupaciones que te he dado con respecto a mi salud y a todo este asunto de Van y Gaea…_**

 ** _Ha sucedido algo, algo que estaba esperando y creo que si todo funciona, no podré volver a verte. Lamento que la última impresión que tengamos la una de la otra sea una pelea. Sé que soy muy ingrata, que esto es una despedida tan vaga y cobarde pero todo se ha dado de golpe… debo irme y no quiero que nadie me detenga, además sé que vendrás a verme cuando se te pase el enojo y la tristeza de la pelea y encontrarás esta carta. Sobre Amano, yo no puedo perdonarle que piense de esa forma de mi y tampoco que haya intentado convencerte de que estoy loca. Sólo te pido Yukari que busques en tu corazón y que escuches su voz y si realmente él está ahí, entonces confiésate, si lo amas no te rindas sin antes luchar._**

 ** _Por favor, conserva las llaves del departamento y siéntete libre de usarlo. Si alguien pregunta… sólo desaparecí._**

 ** _Sabes porqué lo hago, sabes lo que dicta mi corazón, lo sabes y espero, de mujer a mujer enamorada, me comprendas. Amo a Van, y ahora que se presenta esta nueva oportunidad voy a tomarla. Aquí ya nada me detiene y sólo pienso en volver a verlo…_**

 ** _Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Te quiero Yukari, siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón._**

 ** _Hitomi K._**

Hitomi dobló la hoja y la metió en un sobre, mismo que dejó sobre su cama para que su amiga lo encontrara con facilidad. No era la mejor despedida, y hubiera deseado hacerlo personalmente si no supiera que ella trataría de detenerla o llamaría a Amano. Así que lo mejor sería irse así, sin más.

La chica consultó su reloj. Eran las 5:00 am, por lo que el servicio del metro ya estaría en funcionamiento. Le echó un último vistazo a su departamento y salió de él.

Se detuvo frente a su antigua escuela presa de los nervios y con el corazón desbocado. Iba a suceder, podía sentirlo… por fin regresaría. Se había dado cuenta que aquel lugar constituía un portal hacía Gaea y ella, tenía la llave de nuevo. Por esos sus sueños en Atlantis, por eso su abuela dándole la pista… porque Gaea la llamaba, y ella llamaba a Gaea y a Van… era el llamado de la luna mística.

Aún era temprano así los estudiantes tardarían en llegar un rato más pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Con ansias renovadas, Hitomi se echó a correr hacia la pista de atletismo. Su maleta chocaba contra su cadera haciéndole correr con menos intensidad debido al peso. De tanto en tanto tenía que acomodarse la correa que se resbalaba de su delgado hombro. Pasaba por las áreas de su antigua escuela hecha una ráfaga, corriendo como hacía tanto no. Y todo era nuevo y todo era un recuerdo, un ciclo que terminaba y comenzaba justo ahí.

Pronto llegó al área deportiva y comenzó a descender las escaleras hasta que estuvo en medio de la pista de atletismo. Aquel campo de entrenamiento era el testigo mudo de muchas aventuras que le pertenecían. Entrenamientos, competencias, sudor y lágrimas y ese día acumularía un capítulo más, un recuerdo más.

— Por favor… —dijo en voz alta sacando el pendiente de su cuello y mirando hacia el cielo que ya iba abandonando a las estrellas y la oscuridad, preludio del amanecer que se acercaba—. Por favor, Gaea… —Hitomi alzó la mano con la que sostenía el pendiente y deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo quería verlo, sólo quería volver y sentirse ella de nuevo, junto a él. Pasaron dos segundos en donde permaneció con el brazo estirado, de pronto un halo de luz la iluminó y el portal fue activado. Gaea la esperaba.

* * *

Lo debía desde hace tiempo, y hoy pude al fin. Nos vamos encaminando y si esto sigue así creo que serán 5 capítulos. Gracias por seguir este fic. Amo con todas mis fuerzas Escaflowne, entonces siento que el cuidar tanto la historia (porque me encanta y no quiero echarlo a perder) me hace ser mas minuciosa y me tardo más por supuesto. Odien conmigo a Amano, alguien tiene que ser el malo y chocante. Y bueno Yukari... no la odien ella adora a Hitomi pero está enamorada y algo ciega ¿verdad? ¿Y ahora qué pasara? Ahora que Van ha tomado su decisión y Hitomi la suya... posiciones diferentes pero complementarias, colaterales... Espero sus comentarios, ahora si los ando contestando en cuanto llega, ando de aplicadita :P

Agradezco a todos los que me mandan review pero voy a poner especial énfasis en aquellas personitas que no tienen cuenta en FF y me siguen... ¿Ustedes qué rayos piensan? Así no les puedo contestar! Háganse una cuenta de a perdida para guardar favoritos y enviar reviews! He dicho! Bonito fin de semana.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	4. Ella regresó

**El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

 **Capitulo 4:** Ella regresó

Era el día, lo sabía. No podía seguir postergándolo más tiempo pretendiendo seguir conociendo a la princesa. Habían pasado ya, dos meses desde que habían acordado la unión y las visitas de ella a su palacio habían empezado. Había rumores en el pueblo sobre la eminente boda o eso le había dicho Merle, y él, no podía seguir dudando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaba que pasara? ¿Cuánto necesitaría para terminar de convencerse…?

Van se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Se quedó un largo rato sentado al filo del su colchón mientras observaba su habitación sin saber qué esperar. Luego suspiró después de un momento a sabiendas de lo qué debía hacer ese día. Se puso de pie y lentamente atravesó su inmensa habitación; se detuvo frente a un armario de madera color ocre, adornado con figuras de plumas blancas en las orillas. El chico tiró de las manijas perfectamente labradas y observó los trajes de gala que yacían colgados en dos maniquíes de peto hechos de tela de algodón; eran los atuendos tradicionales de Fanelia que habían usado sus padres el día de su boda. La vestimenta del Rey consistía en una camisa azul marino con hilo de oro bordado en el pecho formando grecas y círculos, un amplio pantalón ceñido a la cintura color blanco y remataba una inmensa capa roja de seda bordeada de una orilla de rombos de hilo dorado. Al lado, descansaba el hermoso vestido de la reina; De manga larga y holgada hecho de seda blanca con encaje bordado del mismo hilo dorado que la vestimenta del rey, haciendo juego y complicidad. La falda era amplia y lucía pesada. A un lado, en una de las puertas del armario colgaba de un gancho el velo transparente, bordeado de perlas y suspendido por dos peinetas en forma de plumas que debían prender del cabello de la novia. Tal espectáculo se le antojaba majestuoso. Las vestimentas eran reliquias familiares que antes de sus padres usaron sus abuelos y que ahora él debía portar junto con la que sería su esposa.

Dejó de admirar los ropajes y se dirigió a su balcón. Justo el sol comenzaba a salir y pudo ver como los rayos iban iluminando las casas de los habitantes, el mercado y el bosque inmenso que se extendía alrededor de su pueblo. Van se permitió sentir el calor del sol en su cuerpo al tiempo en que miraba Fanelia. El futuro rey sonrió con tristeza. Su corazón se lo decía, así que lo haría.

* * *

Después de darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa con la que sehabía quedado dormido, Van bajó a desayunar. Como supuso, ahí se encontraba Layra, acompañada de Merle, ambas sentadas enfrascadas en una platica casual. La princesa se puso de pie al notar su presencia, mientras que Merle se quedó en su lugar ante la mirada reprobante de la princesa. Van no tomó aquello como una grosería por parte de la jovencita gatuna, más bien la conocía de sobra y prefería que, aunque fungía ya como su consejera real, prevaleciera entre ellos la actitud desenfadada de amistad que siempre habían tenido.

Van les hizo una seña para que prosiguieran con sus alimentos y él hizo lo mismo. Tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa en donde ya había una platón enorme servido para él con carne y verduras frescas así que se dedicó a comer en silencio mientras ambas chicas le miraban por el rabillo del ojos, desconcertadas ante su actitud.

Fueron los quince minutos más incómodos en la vida de los tres, pero pronto Van se encargó de darle un giro a la atmósfera al terminar su desayuno y fijar la mirada en la princesa. Layra lo miraba parpadeante, extrañada.

— ¿Cuándo quieres casarte? —dijo, directo. La jovencita abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par y casi de inmediato, cuando el peso de las palabras le llegó de golpe, ensanchó una enorme sonrisa. Merle por su parte lo miraba desconcertada. Van la miró por un breve segundo indicándole con su semblante que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—B-Bueno yo… hay mucho qué hacer Van, no sé quizás podría ser dentro de un mes si tú quieres… —balbuceó ella totalmente roja y pensando todos los detalles que podía en ese momento: Tenía que avisarle a su padre, mandar a hacer su vestido, invitar a los soberanos de los demás reinos… el banquete, el tocado que llevaría, los zapatos… aunque también no estaba enterada si en Fanelia tenían ropajes tradicionales para las bodas…

— No —sentenció él, totalmente serio—, un mes es mucho tiempo, que sea dentro de una semana —Merle casi escupe el jugo de naranja y esta vez no pudo quedarse callada.

— P-Pero su majestad… la princesa Layra tiene toda la razón hay muchas cosas qué hacer, una boda no se planea en una semana… no estarán las cosas listas si…

— Sé que si es posible. Ambas se encargarán de hacer los arreglos… así que si me disculpan —se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de algodón y se puso de pie—, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer…

— P-Pero, príncipe… —balbuceó Merle, siguiendo con la mirada a su amigo mientras salía del comedor.

— Qué forma tan extraña de pedirme que sea su esposa —lanzó Layra con la vista clavada en la mesa—, ni siquiera me ha dado el anillo… ¿No se acostumbra aquí…? —Merle tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de que dijera algo imprudente.

— S-Seguramente lo hará más tarde, se acostumbra una petición formal primero como esta —que para nada fue formal, pensó—, y después una comida o cena de recepción de forma intima entre los futuros para el anillo —mintió, porque en realidad que le diera un anillo era lo de menos. La petición como tal debía haber sido totalmente diferente. Todo debió haber sido diferente empezando por aquel arreglo matrimonial. Merle estaba intranquila… había jurado que Van no iba a llevar a cabo su matrimonio, aunque ella misma le había aconsejado que lo intentara, eso se lo había dicho para tranquilizarlo… ¿qué había pasado por su mente las últimas horas como para cambiar de opinión? La curiosidad y preocupación le carcomía el alma a la consejera real, así que se prometió que iría a hablar con Van mas tarde y le exigiría una buena explicación. De mientras sabía que su trabajo apenas comenzaba. No conocía muy a fondo a Layra, pero a juzgar por la cara que tenía esos momentos y los grititos ahogados que emitía, la corazonada de que tendría que lidiar con una futura novia estresante, tomó mucha fuerza.

— Oh, dios… —susurró Layra como en trance, mirando el mantel — ¡Debo decirle a mi padre! ¡Le mandaré una carta! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y tomando ambas manos de Merle que se estremeció pero le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Y después, tú y yo tenemos muchas, muchas ¡muchas cosas qué hacer! ¡Qué hermoso día! ¿no te parece?

—Bellísimo si me permite opinar, princesa—soltó Merle con sarcasmo mismo que la aludida ni notó al estar en un trance de ensoñación. Menuda tarea le había dejado su mejor amigo y rey.

* * *

Van había salido del palacio hacia el pueblo con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible. Los guardias se habían ofrecido como sus escoltas, cosa que rechazó terminantemente; él no era un príncipe que se creyera superior o que necesitara de guardias para salir a visitar a su propia gente. Más bien él sabía que aquella encomienda que su sangre le había dejado era muy importante, no por el poder sino porque en sus manos estaba la gran responsabilidad de guiar a su pueblo, de levantarlo y protegerlo y hacerlo próspero. Desde chico sus padres lo instruido para que fuera un soberano cercano a la población, y la verdad era que no lo hacía por imposición, más bien lo disfrutaba. Le resultaba incomprensible tener que salir escoltado o temer a la gente que lo vio crecer y pasear por las calles en donde jugó de niño. Todo el pueblo lo conocía y él podía vanagloriarse de que también era así, sabía quiénes eran y a qué se dedicaban y eso nunca cambiaría. Su situación con Layra era extraña y forzada pero sabía que ella desempeñaría un buen papel de reina y la ayudaría para que amase a su pueblo como él lo hacía.

Mientras se abría paso entre las calles de Fanelia, la gente lo sonreía y lo saludaba con reverencias o se acercaban a estrecharle la mano. Él caminaba a paso tranquilo, disfrutando de las avenidas y del ritmo de vida que se podía observar en la plaza y el mercado. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir melancolía cuando se paró afuera de la joyería del viejo Orin.

— Lo estoy enfrentando… está bien, Van, todo saldrá bien y dentro de diez años te darás cuenta que hiciste demasiado drama de esto —el chico entró a la tienda. Había estado ahí hacia mucho tiempo, cuando tenia como 5 años y se había metido con Merle a jugar. La joyería no había cambiado mucho; seguía teniendo muchos aparadores con piedras preciosas, collares hermosos y ostentosos y demás accesorios de oro o plata. Van se acercó al mostrador y cuando el canoso señor de baja estatura y bigote poblado se percató de su presencia y lo reconoció dio un saltito de alegría y sorpresa.

— ¡Su majestad! ¡Qué alegría que me visite!—el joyero hizo una reverencia y Van le estrechó la mano.

— Me alegra verlo también, Orin—dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿A qué debo el honor? —preguntó, entusiasmado de que el príncipe al que no había visto hacía algo de tiempo, acudiera a él. Van vaciló al principio, pero al ver la sonrisa del viejo Orin supo que debía hacerlo.

—Acudo a usted porque quiero unos anillos para mi boda —admitió, jugando sus manos.

— ¿Los anillos de su boda? ¿No es tradición que use el de sus padres? ¿Acaso les sucedió algo? ¿Se rompieron?

— No, no, están bien, yo tengo los anillos —le dijo Van mostrándole las palmas en gesto tranquilizador y enseguida vio el alivio del joyero—.Es sólo que… quiero algo diferente… esta vez —fue lo único que le vino a la mente para justificar el salto que estaba dando en una tradición real. Tenía sus motivos.

— ¿Tiene algo en mente? —preguntó curioso, pero notando el semblante de indecisión del chico.

— No la verdad es que… bueno… ¿Tiene algunos modelos que pueda ver en este momento?

—¿No preferiría que le haga un diseño especial? —Orin lo miró asombrado. Aquel joyero había visto desfilar cientos de hombres enamorados e incluso parejas que acudían a seleccionar sus argollas para ese día especial. El brillo en sus ojos, las palabras que utilizaban para describir cómo querían los anillos y los sentimientos desbordados al hablar de sus parejas eran leña para su inspiración a la hora de crear piezas únicas. Sin embargo en esos momentos lo único que notaba en el semblante de su futuro rey era duda.

Inclusive estuvo a punto de narrarle la vez en que su padre acudió a él para hacer los anillos de su boda. Le hubiera gustado contarle el brillo que emanaban sus ojos y la sonrisa de ilusión que se asomaba en su cara. Pero no quería entrometerse por lo que se guardó aquella anécdota para otra ocasión.

— Sé que todas sus piezas son únicas y especiales. Y tengo el tiempo encima como para pedirle algo en específico, por eso deseo ver los que tenga listos y me llevaré los que más me agraden.

— S-Sí, su majestad, permítame —dijo, cayendo en cuenta en que se encontraba con su futuro rey y príncipe de Fanelia y no con un cliente cualquiera al que podía contradecir. Al final de cuentas la opinión que él tuviera del comportamiento de Van Fanel no importaba y no quería parecer mal agradecido. Orin se dio la vuelta y sacó de un delgado cajón dos bandejas de tela roja aterciopelada en donde descansaban las argollas y se las mostró al heredero.

Van examinó ambas bandejas con detenimiento. Había anillos de todas características. Las piedras preciosas que rondaban en la región de Gaea eran de colores muy particulares. Azules intensamente oscuros, rosas brillantes, turquesas, morados y hasta rosados. Van clavó la vista en unos anillos plateados, el femenino con una piedra irregular color lila bastante grande sobre una base retorcida, y el masculino con aquella joya color lila en un trozo más pequeño incrustado en aquel metal. Supo que no tenía que darle más vueltas, esos le habían parecido bonitos, entonces esos serían.

— ¿Puedo? —le preguntó al artesano, pidiéndole permiso de sacar el anillo de su base para verlo mas de cerca.

— Claro, majestad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Van tomó el anillo de la piedra lila más grande tuvo una sensación extraña y familiar:

— Pero… ¿qué? —algo le inundó el pecho, era cálido y tranquilizador pero lo hizo perder el aliento. Tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del aparador del lugar y se llevó una mano al pecho. De pronto un antiguo acontecimiento fue revelado ante sus ojos en una escena fugaz; era Hitomi en el reino de Zaibach y él extendiéndole la mano para después fundirse en un abrazo con ella—. Hitomi… —susurró Van, como en trance y la sensación incrementó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le comentó el joyero al verlo totalmente descolocado.

— No… digo si, estoy bien… por favor mande estos dos al palacio —le indicó dejando ambos anillos en la mano del señor—, y mi consejera real se encargará de pagarle…

— Como usted diga… ¿seguro qué está bien? —volvió a insistir pero Van ya no le prestó atención y se fue.

El príncipe salió a la calle corriendo, alterado… buscándola. La sentía, era ella; podía sentir la presencia de Hitomi. Desesperado, corrió por las calles esperando encontrarla en algún lugar, tratando de seguir algún rastro o detectar cualquier indicio.

— Es imposible… —se dijo así mismo. Pero aun en negativa el corazón retumbaba en su pecho—. Ella no puede estar aquí…

* * *

Hitomi abrió los ojos de golpe. Descubrió que se encontraba sobre una enorme cama con dosel y unas suaves almohadas rodeaban la cabecera del recinto. Por un momento se extrañó y la adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo al no saber en dónde se encontraba. No pasó mucho para que el recuerdo de su viaje de vuelta a Gaea llegara a su mente y sopesara la situación. Fue entonces cuando inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el decorado de aquella habitación se le hacía familiar; ya había estado ahí antes.

— ¿Hitomi? —una voz familiar la llamó por su nombre y tocaron la puerta. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba aquella voz suave pero su memoria se había encargado de grabar perfectamente pese al tiempo y la distancia—. ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar…?

Ella no contestó, pues un nudo en la garganta se le había formado. Acababa de descubrir exactamente en donde se encontraba. Aquel castillo no podía ser sino el del reino de Asturias.

La puerta se abrió despacio y reveló al portador de aquella voz inigualable. El cabello rubio y largo de Allen Schezar se meció grácilmente detrás de él que ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa y que corrió hasta ella.

— ¡Hitomi! —se abalanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza, cosa que la desconcertó—. Dios… ¡es increíble que estés aquí! ¡Pensé que jamás volveríamos a vernos! No has cambiado nada —le comentó despegándose de ella y sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos que llevaba enfundadas en guantes blancos mientras se sentaba a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

— Tu tampoco… —dijo al fin un poco ronca debido a su letargo. Observó al rubio por un momento y reparó en que estaba igual a la última vez que lo había visto, solo le llamó la atención que él no llevara su característico traje azul de caballero con el cual lo había conocido; en cambio portaba un pantalón verde oscuro, camisa blanca de manga larga y encima un saco rojo con placas aristocráticas pegadas al pecho y una capa dorada caía detrás de su espalda—. Estoy en Asturias ¿verdad?

— Así es. Venía de regreso en mi carruaje cuando el cochero se detuvo, me asomé por la ventana y pude ver que una persona estaba tirada en medio del camino. Salí corriendo para auxiliar y me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir qué eras tú —Allen omitió la parte en la que la había tomado entre sus brazos y abrazado fuertemente mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas—. Te habías desmayado, pero llevabas tu maleta aferrada en el hombro y en una mano tu dije —Allen sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la preciosa gemita del corazón de Dragón—. La guardé para que no se perdiera —Hitomi la tomó y se la colocó en el cuello—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que le hable a un médico? —se quitó un guante que dejó al descubierto su blanca mano con dedos afilados y elegantes que posó en la frente de la chica, tratando de medir su temperatura.

— Estoy bien, sólo me duele la cabeza pero no es grave… —dijo ella, rehuyendo un poco al contacto.

— De acuerdo —asintió sin poder dejarla de mirar. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que él no resistió la curiosidad—: Hitomi… ¿Cómo fue que regresaste? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó el rubio con una tímida sonrisa.

— Bueno yo… —vaciló. No quería contarle el drama que se había vuelto su vida en los últimos años ni estaba segura de querer comentar sus sentimientos con Van precisamente con él que había sido uno de sus intereses "amorosos"—. Había querido que fuera muchísimo antes pero el dije apareció en mi casa hasta ayer… —dijo, tocándose el pecho—. Antes de irme hace cinco años se lo regalé a Van sin saber que era la llave para volver aquí y cuando esto apareció nuevamente supe que se trataba de una señal y activé el portal… supongo que caí en el sendero por el cual ibas pasando y bueno, aquí me tienes —terminó su relato y Allen la miraba de forma pensativa con una mano en el mentón.

— Es curioso que el dije se haya materializado hasta ahora en tu casa y no antes… algo así pasó con el diario de mi padre. Al morir, lo transportó con mi madre para hacerle saber su sentir y pedirle perdón.

— ¿Insinúas que algo le pasó a Van? —Saltó ella, alterándose de un momento a otro.

— No, no, tranquila… hace tiempo que no lo veo pero, sé que está en Fanelia y que todo va muy bien por allá—dijo omitiendo el hecho de que había escuchado rumores de su boda pero no quería comentarle nada de lo que no estuviera seguro.

— Quisiera ir a verlo —le pidió con el corazón encendido. A eso había vuelto, ese era su único propósito y ahora que estaba tan cerca sentía unas ganas enloquecidas de salir corriendo a su encuentro.

— C-Claro, en cuanto te sientas mejor y hayas descansado un poco podremos hacer arreglos para ir… —Hitomi asintió. Clavó su mirada en el amplio ventanal que se alzaba frente a ella y por donde el mar de Asturias con la puesta de sol podía contemplarse. Entonces fue el turno de ella en hacerle preguntas.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo y siento que, sólo me fui un instante —susurró para sí en un dejo de melancolía. Aun le pesaba y le dolía muchísimo la decisión que había tomado cinco años atrás—. Allen, dime… ¿Cómo está todo en Asturias? ¿Sigues siendo caballero de este reino?

—Hitomi yo… —Allen tomó una de las manos de la jovencita y le acarició la palma con un dedo—. No soy más caballero…

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿por qué? —el rubio miró a la chica de cabello corto y su corazón se hinchó por un momento. Recordaba plenamente el momento en que se dio cuenta que Hitomi amaba a Van y viceversa, y aunque había pensado que lo que había llegado a sentir por ella se debía al vacío que sentía por su hermana Selena, a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro. Nunca había terminado de resolver lo que sentía por la chica de la luna mística.

— Estoy comprometido con Millerna.

— Pero… ¿Y Dryden? No me digas que ellos se separaron… —fugazmente la atleta recordó el presagio que le había hecho a Millerna antes de su boda con Dryden. En aquella ocasión le había mentido diciéndole que sería muy feliz con su esposo, y eso solo había sido para que ella misma pudiera quedarse con Allen. Sentía vergüenza nada más de acordarse.

—Dryden murió hace tres años —soltó Allen poniéndose de pie y yendo al ventanal para observar el mar—. Él y Millerna llevaban un matrimonio tranquilo. Yo me mantuve siempre lejos cuidando de Selena. Sin embargo me enteré por los rumores que Dryden estaba obsesionado por volver a Atlantis. La gente del castillo cuenta que entró en una especie de trance y se obsesionó con descubrir todos los secretos de esa vieja ciudad. Sin embargo no pasó nada hasta que decidió irse de Asturias solo. Millerna le rogó que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella porque en cierta forma le había tomado cariño, pero no pudo convencerlo con nada.

— Pero Dryden estaba loco por Millerna ¿cómo es que la dejó así como así?

— Ellos lo intentaron, por el reino, por ellos mismos y aunque todo era cordial y bueno, Dryden sabía que Millerna me seguía amando y la dejó libre —Hitomi notó cierta incomodidad en la voz del caballero—. Poco después, los pobladores de la costa oeste de Daedalus encontraron su nave hecha trizas a la orilla del mar y a él, sin vida.

— No puedo creerlo —dijo ella en shock, recordando el rostro del inquieto Dryden—, se notaba su curiosidad por Atlantis pero nunca pensé que eso lo llevara a… pobre Millerna —Hitomi guardó silencio—. Y entonces ustedes dos…

— No fue inmediato —la interrumpió, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Millerna le guardó luto dos años y yo la esperé ese tiempo. Sirvió también para que la gente de Asturias lo digiriera… Por años fui un caballero muy querido y leal pero el involucrarme con su reina sentimentalmente después de que su rey falleciera definitivamente iba a hacerme el hombre más odiado de Gaea. Pero pese a todo el tiempo fue sabio y nos ayudó y cuando anunciamos el compromiso el pueblo de Asturias lo aceptó como un bálsamo para su pérdida y por la felicidad de su reina.

— Lo siento mucho por Dryden… pero me alegra por ustedes dos —le concedió una amplia sonrisa—. Han pasado muchas cosas ¿no?

— ¿En cinco años? demasiadas.

— Y ¿qué ha sido de Chid? —preguntó la chica al recordar al hijo de Allen y la princesa Marlenne.

— Chid es ahora un jovencito de quince años que gobierna Freid mejor que cualquier rey que yo haya visto —el rubio volvió a clavar la vista en el mar en calma de Asturias.

— ¿No lo visitas? ¿No le has dicho…?

— No puedo hacerle eso al soberano de Freid, ni a su padre que merece todo mi respeto por tomar a mi hijo, como suyo. A estas alturas, le arruinaría la vida a Chid de revelarle la verdad.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso Allen, él tiene derecho a saber. Pero respeto tu forma de pensar.

— Nadie lo aprueba, ni Millerna. Pero la verdad es que sería muy extraño que me presentara con Chid con mi historia con su madre Marlenne, y estando casado con su tía.

Hitomi se incorporó de su cama y fue hacia donde Allen permanecía observando el paisaje. Notó desde el primer momento que la actitud del joven había cambiado drásticamente cuando comenzaron a hablar de Millerna.

— ¿En dónde está Millerna ahora? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? —aquella pregunta desconcertó a Schezar.

— Quiso que yo hablara contigo primero… —evadió.

— ¿Sucede algo? —los ojos verdes de la chica se encontraron con los azules del joven. Los de él lucían acongojados.

— ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

— Porque Millerna es mi amiga. Ella estaría aquí dando vueltas alrededor de mi, feliz de volver a verme, estoy segura, la conozco —Allen guardó silencio ante la observación de la muchacha. Y ella lo vio titubear—. Soy yo ¿verdad? —él asintió—. Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que está provocando mi llegada a Asturias —escudriñó la expectante mirada que Hitomi le ofrecía. Ella tenía razón, debía decírselo.

— Teme por nuestro matrimonio… por tu aparición repentina —Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron de par en par—. Ella cree que yo… que sigo teniendo sentimientos por ti.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero yo… Dios Allen, ¿Es enserio? Han pasado cinco años desde…

—Dice que te llamo en sueños —los dos enrojecieron de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón—, y la verdad es que últimamente te he visto en ellos… no recuerdo bien las situaciones o el lugar, pero sé que ha sido contigo con quien he soñado.

Aquel comentario la hizo sentirse incómoda. Años atrás, a la Hitomi de antes se le hubiera acelerado el corazón. Sin embargo, en ese punto de su vida no podía más que enfrentar los sentimientos de Allen hacía ella, si es que en verdad los tenía, y ponerle un alto a la situación.

— ¿Sientes algo por mi? —cuestionó ella directo, mirándolo a los ojos.

— No lo sé —admitió—. Es todo muy extraño, los sueños que he tenido y ahora tu presencia aquí… es como si yo te estuviera llamando y te materializaras de la nada y…

— Allen… voy a ser muy honesta contigo —el alto aristócrata se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rubio ante la interrupción de la chica de la luna mística—. Estoy aquí por Van. Todo este tiempo… estos cinco años mi vida ha sido un tormento sin él. He rogado día y noche a Gaea para que me permitiera la oportunidad de regresar y decírselo… de que me he arrepentido todos los días de mi vida por haberme ido. Lo único que deseo es decirle a él cuánto lo he extrañado y cuánta falta me ha hecho. Perdón si sueno ruda, pero creí que sabías cuál había sido mi elección hacía años.

— Lo sé, es sólo que…

— Perdóname Allen, pero creo que es absurdo que mi llegada destruya tus sentimientos hacia Millerna al punto en el que ella dude de ti y tú mismo lo permitas. Así que voy a preguntarte algo directamente—él asintió, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Amas a Millerna o estás con ella porque te recuerda a su hermana Marlenne?

* * *

— Van, ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, Merle —el rey descansaba tumbado en su cama con las manos enlazadas sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto.

— ¡Te has pasado de la raya! —le acusó con las manos en la cintura, la chica gatuna—. Layra esta vuelta loca.

— Es su boda, creo que tiene derecho a enloquecer —concedió él, restándole importancia.

— No lo digas así ¡es la boda de ambos! —exclamó exasperada—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer? ¿cuándo tomaste la decisión?

— Hoy mismo, en la mañana.

— Miau… —fue lo único que pudo decir ante aquello—. Hasta compraste los anillos…

— ¿Los trajeron? —dijo, incorporándose de la cama un poco.

— Si…

— Bien —comentó y volvió a su posición de descanso.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste usar los anillos de tus padres? —él guardó silencio—. Esperabas usarlos con ella, ¿verdad?

— Esperaba usarlos con la mujer de la cual estuviera locamente enamorado, así como mi padre lo estaba de mi madre. Por eso he decidido que es mejor así, tener unos nuevos que no me recuerden que alguien más debería estar en el lugar que ella va a ocupar.

— Voy a omitir mis comentarios, Van, porque no sirve de nada. Estás aquí al pie del altar y pensando en Hitomi.

— No tengo otra salida —admitió sin tapujos.

— Yo no estaría tan segura.

— ¿Sabes? Mientras veía los anillos sentí algo…

— ¿Arrepentimiento? —dijo con ironía la gatuna. Van se levantó de la cama y miró a Merle con detenimiento.

— Merle… ¿Crees que ella piense en mí? ¿Crees que ella me ame? —el cambio total de tema desconcertó a la jovencita que pensó fugazmente que Van la estaba pasando muy mal y se estaba volviendo loco.

— Bueno, Van, lo que yo piense no es importante…

— Mientras sostenía esas argollas en mis manos, la sentí Merle, sentí su presencia en Gaea… es como si ella hubiera venido hasta aquí cuando estoy por dar este paso tan grande en mi vida y no quiero… es como si el destino me estuviera mandando una señal…

— Vamos, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Es imposible que ella se encuentre aquí —balbuceó su mejor amiga. Van suspiró.

— Lo sé…

* * *

Allen se quedó petrificado en su lugar ante tal cuestionamiento por parte de Hitomi. Y estaba mal y lo sabía porque lo estaba haciendo dudar y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Hitomi sabía que había dado un golpe muy bajo, pero Millerna era su amiga y debía saber la verdad y merecía estar con un hombre que la amase a ella y no al recuerdo de su hermana mayor.

— No es necesario que me respondas a mi, pero debes tener bien claros tus sentimientos Allen, Millerna lo merece.

Hitomi atravesó la habitación en silencio y salió decidida a encontrar a Millerna y a hablar con ella.

La chica de la luna mística no tardó mucho en encontrar la habitación de la rubia reina de Asturias. Había estado hacía cinco años atrás ahí mismo y recordaba aún ese castillo.

Hitomi tocó suavemente la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se atrevió a pasar.

Encontró a Millerna clavada en sus pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana a su pueblo.

— Su majestad —la llamó sacándola del trance. La rubia se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz y al girarse, Hitomi no encontró sorpresa en sus ojos, más bien tristeza.

— Hitomi… bienvenida a Gaea, bienvenida a Asturias —le sonrió levemente.

El lenguaje corporal de su amiga le decía que efectivamente ella estaba preocupada por su presencia en su castillo. En cualquier otra ocasión ella correría a abrazarla y haría un escándalo pero en ese momento Millerna mantenía sus manos únicas en su tórax.

— Necesito hablar contigo —exclamó antes de que ella quisiera evadirla—. Allen me ha dicho todo con respecto a tus dudas —la reina bajó la mirada a sus pies—. Lo que quiero que sepas es que hablé con él hace un momento y así como se lo dije a él te lo diré a ti: estoy aquí porque amo a Van —Millerna alzó la vista enseguida y su semblante cambió al desconcierto—. Soy ajena a lo que esté pesando por la cabeza de tu prometido, lo único que sé es que me arrepiento de haberme ido hace cinco años, me arrepiento de haber dejado a Van y lo único que quiero es verlo, no sé porqué he podido volver hasta ahora y no antes, pero he esperado mucho tiempo por este día… necesito verlo Millerna, lo amo…

La gobernante de Asturias se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos. En sus ojos, Hitomi pudo ver el dejo de felicidad que sus palabras le estaban provocando pues eso significaba que ellos tendrían el camino libre. Pero entonces la tristeza volvió a apoderarse del semblante de la asturiana.

— Hitomi, hay algo que debes saber con respecto a Van… Allen no te lo dijo, ¿verdad? —la chica negó con la cabeza y sintió el pulso acelerarse. Millerna se mordió el labio, sintiéndose terriblemente mal de tener que ser ella portadora de semejante noticia, pero Hitomi era su amiga y con esa sinceridad con la que le había hablado acerca Allen, iba a corresponderle—: Hitomi… Van acaba de comprometerse.

* * *

Benditas vacaciones para ponerse al corriente, si que si! He recibido muchos reviews de esta historia pidiendo el siguiente capítulo y bueno, aquí lo tienen. No me maten, no me muerdan, prometo el siguiente capítulo el encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, sólo quería meter algo de drama extra jajaja ya me conocen xD

No me culpen, pero siempre pensé que Allen sentía algo por Millerna porque ella le recordaba a Marlenne... so, fue un golpe bajo pero necesario ja!

Y es curioso también que todos los que siguen esta historia sólo son guests...TT_TT por qué? así no puedo contestarles sus comentarios! No sean malos TT_TT

En fin, ya tengo planeadas unas cosillas para el próximo cap que seguramente será el último o, quizás penúltimo, aun no lo sé.

Gracias por estar al pendiente :) un beso

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


	5. El Llamado

**El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

 **Capitulo 5:** El llamado

— No… —pronunció ella con voz quebrada—. No es verdad… —dijo Hitomi que sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón.

— Hitomi… tranquila —le dijo Millerna tomándola por los brazos y sentándola en el banquito de su tocador—. Siento darte la noticia, pero creí que tenías que saberlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, tratando de dar coherencia a lo que escuchaba mientras se le destrozaba el corazón.

— Merle… ella me escribió.

— ¿Cuándo es…? —ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse en sus ojos verdes.

— Dentro de una semana —dijo, sintiendo pena por su amiga.

— He llegado demasiado tarde —el sollozo inmediatamente salió de su boca y no pudo controlarse más, echándose a llorar por completo. Su viaje había sido en vano—. No debí haberme ido nunca…

— Pero no sabías que esto pasaría… nadie lo pensó —Millerna se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su amiga y abrazarla.

— Vine hasta aquí, sólo con la idea de decirle cuanto lo amo y ahora…

— Debes decírselo Hitomi —la alentó la rubia princesa, tomándole ambas manos.

— Millerna, ¡va a casarse! Él no me ama…

— Yo estuve ahí y me di cuenta de lo que ambos sentían aunque no lo dijeran, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó cuando Van fue a rescatarte de Dornkirk?

— Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer —dijo con añoranza. Jamás olvidaría ese día. Jamás olvidaría que Van la tomó entre sus brazos, batió sus hermosas alas y ambos surcaron el cielo.

— Hitomi, escúchame —clamó ella por la serenidad—. Hasta donde sé ese matrimonio es arreglado —aquello captó de inmediato la atención de la chica—. Es lo que se rumorea por Gaea, Allen me lo ha dicho, porque ha escuchado que todo mundo lo comenta. Así que vas a ir a Fanelia, vas a hablar con Van y vas a decirle que lo amas porque haz venido hasta aquí con ese único propósito.

— No puedo hacerle eso a Fanelia que espera una boda… y a la chica tampoco, yo no soy así, además… ¿Y si él la ama?

— No creo que Van te haya olvidado —le aseguró Millerna y eso hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón—, pero si te sirve de algo, mi matrimonio fue arreglado y pese a que llegué a tomarle cariño a Dryden, esperaba que el día de mi boda un milagro sucediera, que Allen la impidiera y nos fugáramos y estaba dispuesta a vivir con las consecuencias con tal de estar a su lado… pero él era demasiado prudente para hacer eso y bueno… al final de cuentas el destino hizo que pudiéramos tener otra oportunidad años después. Has emprendido un largo viaje hasta aquí y no puedo imaginar todo lo que has sufrido, así que toma esta oportunidad y no esperes a que pasen otros cinco años antes de haberlo perdido.

Hitomi miró a Millerna y vio melancolía en sus ojos que la evocaba a ese día en el que se celebró su boda en Asturias. Su amiga tenía razón, ya había pasado por tanto dolor como para desperdiciar lo que se le ofrecía. No estaba segura de lo que le diría a Van, ni tampoco estaba segura de querer interrumpir su boda, pero si todo iba a salir mal y tenía las de perder por lo menos quería verlo una vez más y hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

— Por favor Millerna, ayúdame a llegar a Fanelia —pidió la chica de la luna mística.

— Lo arreglaré todo, alístate Hitomi, saldrás en una hora.

* * *

El color naranja pintaba el cielo, como preludio de la noche. Las primeras estrellas dejaban verse, tímidas y lejanas y los sonidos característicos del bosque en la penumbra comenzaban a hacerse notar. Van sabía que tenía que regresar al palacio para cenar con su prometida pero no quería abandonar aquel lugar. El rey permanecía sentado frente a las tumbas de sus padres y de Folken. Dándole vueltas por milésima vez a lo que ocupaba su mente desde hacía tiempo:

— Es lo correcto ¿no es así? —lanzó la pregunta a las lápidas—. Ustedes lo decían, que debía hacer lo correcto… —ladeó un poco la cabeza y clavó la vista en donde yacía el cuerpo de su hermano—. Pero tú decías que debía hacer lo que mi corazón me dictaba… el tuyo te dijo en aquella ocasión que no necesitabas matar aun dragón ni volverte rey y aunque tu vida no fue lo que se esperaba, al final te fuiste satisfecho de sostener tu ideal —en cierta forma, Van lo envidiaba por eso, porque entonces el peso había caído en sus hombros y él lo había aceptado porque así lo habían criado desde pequeño—. No quiero defraudarlos… no quiero defraudar a nadie, pero ¿es así? ¿debe ser este el modo? —se encontraba en medio de su reclamo cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de la chica—. ¿Hitomi? —pronunció, poniéndose de pie y buscando al rededor—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es una señal…? La siento aquí… Es este ¿un llamado? —el rey se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras la percibía cada vez más—. Quisiera llegar a ti, Hitomi —habiendo pronunciado aquello, de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, algo que había pasado por alto desde hacía tiempo—. ¿Y si...? —alzó la vista y observó la luna mística como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

El rey desplegó sus angelicales alas y surcó el cielo de Fanelia mientras la noche era testigo de su desesperación. La sentía cerca, la sentía ahí, rogando por verlo, ¿por qué? Si el la deseaba desde hacia tantos años y jamás había sentido ese llamado. El rey aterrizó en el balcón de su habitación y entró dirigiéndose directamente a su armario, teniendo clara la idea. Hitomi había llegado ahí hacia cinco años gracias al poder de su dije, esa era la llave que unía a la luna mística y a Gaea… él podía intentar abrir el portal y buscarla en su tierra natal. Era una locura pero estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo. Sin embargo al abrir el cajón en donde había dejado el preciado objeto se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

— Sé que lo puse por aquí —exclamó al borde de la histeria mientras sacaba con rudeza ropas y mantas de los cajones.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo ante el palacio de Fanelia. Hitomi estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sin embargo lo que la mantenía firme eran las palabras de Millerna y el deseo de ver a Van. Era muy tarde y sabía que estaba siendo imprudente porque seguramente despertaría a muchos en el castillo pero, no quería esperar más.

— Ya la he anunciado —le dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta del carruaje y ofreciéndole una mano para que bajara—. Vendrán enseguida.

— Muchísimas gracias y discúlpeme por hacerlo viajar por tanto tiempo —se disculpó ella, pensando en que un capricho amoroso estaba siendo llevado hasta la máxima consecuencia de afectar a más personas.

— Descuide, este es mi trabajo, además la señorita Millerna me encargó mucho que la trajera aquí.

Hitomi pensó en que más adelante, pasara lo que pasara tendría que recompensar a millerna por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

— ¿Quién viene a visitar a esta hora? —exclamó Merle mientras salía en bata y tallándose los ojos con sus delicadas patitas.

— Hola, Merle —dijo Hitomi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Dios mío… ¡Hitomi! —exclamó la chica yéndose a los brazos de su amiga—. Esto es… ¿Cómo…? —Merle ahogaba el llanto en el hombro de Hitomi y no era capaz de formular sus preguntas por la emoción.

— Estás tan grande… eres todo una señorita —concedió Hitomi admirándola. Levaba su cabello rosa hasta los hombros, estaba más alta y más desarrollada. Poco quedaba del aspecto travieso y felino de la pequeña Merle que había conocido.

— Pasa, ven, no nos quedemos aquí —le tomó de la mano a Hitomi y entraron al palacio. Extrañamente y aunque llevaban muchos años sin verse, caminaron en silencio hasta una alcoba del primer piso—. ¿Te apetece algo de cenar? —le preguntó Merle mientras sacaba almohadas y sábanas de uno de los armarios.

— Merle no quiero parecer gorsera pero, ni siquiera tengo hambre o sueños, sólo…

— Lo sabes ¿verdad? —preguntó con tristeza la chica gato.

— Millerna me contó… sólo he venido a verlo y… —dijo, pero no pudo pronunciar porque se le quebró la voz. Merle sintió que el corazón se le hacia chiquito.

— Está bien sólo que, creo que estará durmiendo…

— Esperaré al amanecer entonces —afirmó la jovencita, asumiendo que no lo vería esa noche pese a que lo quería.

— Bien. Quisiera quedarme y platicar contigo tantas cosas pero… debo levantarme temprano. Ahora soy la consejera real de Van y tengo algunas responsabilidades.

— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, tendremos tiempo —le aseguró la atleta.

— Regresaré a la cama. Te veré mañana entonces —Merle se acercó a ella y se dieron un fuerte abrazo permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

Cuando la consejera real cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó salir un gran suspiro. La presencia de Hitomi lo iba a cambiar todo y aunque estaba feliz por verla y por saber que correspondía a su amigo, rezaba para que las cosas no se salieran de control entre los tres.

* * *

— No está… —dijo, dándose por vencido. Van había puesto patas arriba toda su habitación buscando la cadena de Hitomi, para darse cuenta que había desaparecido y con ello su oportunidad de volver a verla—. Todo se ha esfumado… —dejó caer sus rodillas al piso, derrotado. No quería que amaneciera, no quería seguir con los preparativos de esa boda, no quería traicionar su amor por Hitomi, pero tampoco a su pueblo y a Layra—. Padre, madre… Folken… por favor guíenme —rezó. El rey se quedó en silencio, en medio de su habitación observando el desastre cuando sintió nuevamente la presencia de la chica, sin embargo esta vez era diferente; la sentía tan cerca que el cuerpo se le erizó y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Sin esperar más señales o meditarlo otro poco, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

* * *

Sin poder conciliar el sueño y atormentada por la boda del hombre al que amaba, Hitomi se había sentado al borde de la fuente del patio. Observaba el cielo en su máximo esplendor nocturno, buscando respuestas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En verdad debía hablar con Van? ¿Y si mejor se marchaba sin que nadie lo notara? Después de todo él ya estaba comprometido y no soportaría escucharlo decir que amaba a otra mujer.

— He sido tan tonta —susurró—. Todo este tiempo he pasado lamentándome por las cosas que no hice, enfermando, preocupando a mis amigos… me la he pasado extrañando a Van cuando, él siguió con su vida y… está bien —reconoció para sus adentros—. Eso era lo que yo debía hacer pero me negué a esa oportunidad. Me empeciné como una niña caprichosa —Hitomi guardó silencio, sopesando la situación—. He sido tan egoísta. Me la he pasado pensando nada más en mi, haciendo nada de mi vida más que llorar y Van aquí, siendo rey, reconstruyendo un pueblo… viviendo —sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento. Ahora menos que nunca iba a poder ver a los ojos a Van sin sentir que era una inútil. ¿Cómo esperaba llegar así nada más y deshacer todo lo que él había construido? Iba a arruinar una boda y un imperio. Iba a quebrantar la tranquilidad y la vida de Van a cambio de su amor... aquello era un deseo bastante egoísta. Hitomi respiró hondo y no se dio tiempo para más. Sabía bien cual era la decisión que debía tomar por el bien de todos. Rápidamente ideó el plan: iría a su habitación, le escribiría una carta a Merle que tarde o temprano ella tendría que leer y le explicaría la situación pidiéndole encarecidamente no mencionar su breve estancia en es castillo a Van para que el chico pudiera seguir con su vida normal. Volvería a Asturias y se despediría de Millerna y Allen y les pediría que le guardaran el secreto de su visita para luego marcharse como había llegado, por medio del dije de su abuela. Convencida de su nueva idea, se puso de pie, le echó una última mirada al majestuoso patio del palacio y enfiló adentro hacia su habitación. Sus pensamientos la abrumaban y el pecho amenazaba con reventarle, acongojado, pero se repetía una y mil veces que una vez más, estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Ya lo había dejado ir hacía años, debido a que pensaba que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero esta vez había una razón de mayor peso, así que debía ser valiente e intentar realmente vivir sin él.

Sin embargo el destino era muy caprichoso y tanto Van Fanel, como Hitomi Kanzaki lo había experimentado en carne propia. Algo místico los había llevado a encontrarse y ser parte uno en la vida del otro. Posteriormente su lazo se acrecentó y se conocieron más a fondo, aflorando sentimientos mutuos que nunca fueron externados. Después se habían separado porque cada uno tenía una vida propia, un mundo diferente y responsabilidades que acatar. Y aunque ambos habían decidido el rumbo de sus vidas tomando decisiones específicas, no había nada que pudiera interponerse a lo que estaba destinado a ser:

Con la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales del palacio, Hitomi cruzaba el largo pasillo que la llevaría al cuarto que Merle le había asignado. La chica caminaba lo más sigiloso que podía por miedo a despertar a alguien o llamar la atención. Su corazón y su mente se encontraban en un gran debate cuando sintió algo extraño en el pecho que la hizo congelarse en su lugar.

* * *

A lo lejos, podía distinguir el brillo de los ojos verdes que por años había deseado volver a ver. Él lo sabía, al igual que su cuerpo, que vibraba. Aquel lazo invisible que los unía no le habían fallado. Van dio un paso al frente para que la luz de la luna lo iluminara, Hitomi hizo lo mismo, segundos después. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron al fin, reconociéndose después de haberse anhelado tanto. Ninguno de los dos se movió mas o dio indicios de querer romper el silencio, simplemente se miraban fijamente, petrificados, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, vueltos locos. Ambos notaban el cambio que los años habían hecho en sus cuerpos. Van estaba aún más alto de lo que ella lo recordaba. Se había dejado crecer un poco más su cabello y sus facciones le recordaban un poco a su hermano Folken. A la chica le temblaron las piernas de darse cuenta del joven tan distinguido en el que se había convertido el hombre de su vida.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima Van comenzó a acercarse hacia ella con el brazo derecho estirado. La chica retrocedió por impulso y temor y quiso salir corriendo pero las piernas le fallaron, dejándola pegada al piso mientras él se detenía para estar cara a cara con ella…

— Déjame, por favor… sólo… sólo dime que eres real y que esto no es uno más de mis tantos sueños —el chico posó las yemas de los dedos en la mejilla de Hitomi. Sintió su tersa piel y las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos del rey—. Eres tú... de verdad eres tú —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo y Hitomi se le echó a los brazos para llorar con él. Van la apretó contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si pensara que de soltarla ella acabaría esfumándose—. Pensé… pensé que jamás volvería a verte… —lloró él en el cuello de la chica de la luna mística.

— Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es regresar y ahora… no puedo verte a los ojos, Van —sollozó—. ¡No puedo!

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —la apartó de sus brazos y buscó su mirada con apuro, encontrando en ella dolor y vergüenza.

— ¡Mira lo que has construido! ¡Mira hasta donde has llegado! —exclamó ya sin poder contenerse—. ¡Eres un rey ejemplar que siguió adelante y salvó a su pueblo! ¡Que creció y dejó sus caprichos a un lado! Aceptaste tu responsabilidad y tu destino e incluso ahora tú... estas por darle una reina a este lugar —Van se estremeció de escucharla mencionar a Layra ¿cómo lo sabía? —. Yo lo único que he hecho todos estos años es llorar, maldecir mi suerte y buscar una forma de venir hasta aquí. Encontrarme en esta situación y en esta posición contigo solo ha hecho que me dé cuenta de lo egoísta e infantil que he sido y...

— Basta, Hitomi —la interrumpió, serio. Ella se detuvo al ver su expresión—. Es lo que parece ¿no? que lo he estado haciendo bien, que he avanzado, que te superé… pero no es así —Van tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para contemplarla. Estaba más delgada de lo que podía recordar y más hermosa. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes lo hipnotizaban.—. Te amo —confesó olvidándolo todo mientras ella se estremecía de escucharlo—. Quise intentarlo por ellos… por todos, en realidad. Creí que tu ibas a estar viviendo tu vida como debía ser y que esperabas que hiciera lo mismo y por eso lo intenté, pero no pasó ni un día, ni uno sólo Hitomi, en que no pensara en ti o en que sintiera que te había dejado de amar. Todo este tiempo estuviste junto a mi, nunca te fuiste de mi corazón y el que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo me indica una cosa—clavó su mirada en la de ella, escudriñando entre ese mar de sentimientos que podía verle en los ojos—: me correspondes.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de la chica, porque aquello había sido una afirmación. Van se inclinó sobre los labios de Hitomi y temblando la besó. Fue correspondido de inmediato por ella que anhelaba ese beso tanto como él. El contacto fue apasionado, lleno de ansia y premura. En ese momento no importó el compromiso de Van, los años esperados… ni todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Sus almas y sus cuerpos se reconocían una vez más.

— Perdóname por haberme ido —sollozó la chica de cabello corto. Él negó con la cabeza.

— Estás aquí y eso el lo único que me importa en este momento —le arrebató otro beso. Sin embargo no pasó mucho para que Hitomi recordara la situación en la que estaban inmersos y se sintiera mal.

— Van, esto... está mal —externó ella, soltándolo—. Vas a casarte…

— Ven conmigo, por favor... —ella lo miró un tanto desconfiada—. Es solo que no quiero quedarme parado aquí contigo hablando sobre esto —la tomó de la mano y caminaron otro tanto para encontrar las escaleras y subirlas, llegando a la habitación del Rey—. Siéntate a mi lado —le pidió, señalando la cama en donde ambos se acomodaron. Hitomi se tomó un momento para admirar la majestuosidad del recinto, hasta que Van la sacó de sus pensamientos tomándola de las manos—. Es horrible lo que voy a decirte pero quiero que sepas que siempre estuve consciente de ello, sin embargo pensé que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, aunque no fuera con el corazón, ni enamorado —comenzó—. Mi compromiso es sólo un arreglo que hice con el padre de Layra, mi prometida. Ella es princesa de Daedalus. Su padre tuvo una reunión conmigo aquí en Fanelia. Vino de improvisto a ofrecerme la mano de su única hija y yo acepté pensando en que era lo mejor, que tarde o temprano debía darle herederos a este pueblo y que debía seguir —Hitomi pudo ver la pena sincera que ensombrecía el rostro del joven—. Después, ella vino hasta aquí a pasar una temporada antes de comprometernos para que pudiéramos conocernos pero yo... nunca pude sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón.

— Van... yo no quiero que arruines todo por mi. La verdad es que estaba por irme cuando me encontraste ahí abajo. Me di cuenta que no podía simplemente llegar así como así y cambiar todo.

— Sabes bien que de haberte ido nunca te lo habría perdonado —sentenció—, pero, Hitomi, tú no lo arruinas, soy yo que hice todo mal a sabiendas de que no la quería ni sentía nada por ella.

— Es mejor que me vaya, lo digo enserio —afirmó ella, decidida a aceptar su destino.

— No voy a dejar que hagas eso.

— ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? —lo cuestionó bastante preocupada de que él se estuviera tomando las cosas con tanta calma ¿acaso no podía ver todo lo que eso implicaba? — ¿Terminar con ella y ya? No es así de fácil ¡Le arruinaríamos la vida!

— Se la voy a arruinar de todas formas porque no la amo y nunca lo voy a hacer.

— Van, no sé... no se merece esto —guardaron silencio, sopesando las palabras del otro—. Quizás, nosotros no estamos destinados a...

— No te atrevas a decirlo, Hitomi —la tomó por los hombros—, por que sabes tan bien como yo que lo estamos, que estamos destinados el uno al otro y no hay más —se estremeció de nuevo al oírlo hablar así de decidido—. Por eso es que nos pasamos lamentando nuestra vida todo este tiempo al estar separados, por eso es que pudiste regresar, que te encontré allá abajo y que estamos aquí en este momento. Acepto mi responsabilidad en esto y acepto que no va a ser fácil, pero tendré que hablar con ella y con quien haga falta. De todas formas Layra siempre supo de ti, estaba al tanto de que no iba a amarla.

— ¿Ella sabe quien soy?

— Sí. Aunque no debería sorprenderte. Mucha gente aquí te conoce y las historias de nuestras aventuras se contaron de pueblo en pueblo. Pero aparte de eso, yo se lo dije. Le dije que había alguien más en mi corazón y que aunque trataba, no creía que pudiera sacar a esa persona de mis pensamientos. Entonces ella te mencionó y yo fui sincero porque creí que de verdad ella tenía que saberlo. Dijo que lo entendía y lo respetaba y que aun así quería intentarlo. Supongo que nunca sopesó la posibilidad de que pudieras regresar.

— Y aún así aceptó que le pidieras matrimonio... —le partía el corazón decir eso, imaginarse a Van deslizar un anillo en el dedo de esa princesa.

— No fue así, Hitomi —negó con la cabeza—. Nunca me hinqué ni se lo pedí, nunca hubo ceremonia o anuncio oficial, sólo mi palabra ante su padre y ante ella.

— Entonces harás que tu palabra no valga nada si te retractas —Van besó las manos de Hitomi y luego su frente. Estaba consciente de eso y de que muchas cosas podrían pasar, pero por su mente no había ni la mas mínima posibilidad de que dejara ir a su amada.

— No me importa, mientras la única persona que amo en todo el mundo crea en mi y en lo que siento por ella.

— ¿Qué haremos, Van?

— Por ahora, descansar lo poco que podamos, aun es de madrugada. Cuando amanezca será lo primero que haga, hablaré con ella.

* * *

A pesar de que lo habían intentado, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. La emoción por estar juntos de nuevo y por el temor de lo que estaban a punto de hacer con la princesa del reino de Daedalus, los consumió. Así que se limitaron a abrazarse en la habitación del rey, hablar sobre la vida de Hitomi y los logros de Van y besarse entre tanto y tanto. Esas breves horas de la madrugada que pasaron en vela les permitió olvidarse un poco de la situación fuera de ese cuarto. Eran ellos dos y su amor… hasta que amaneció y ambos supieron que el encanto había terminado.

— Es hora —anunció Van, poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros ante la mirada triste de Hitomi, que lo observaba desde el filo de la cama.

—Sigo pensando que es muy egoísta todo esto. Ella va a odiarme y todo Gaea lo hará cuando sepa lo que provoqué.

— Ya te dije que esto es mi responsabilidad. De ser necesario hablaría con cada habitante para hacerles saber que todo fue obra mía.

— Sin embargo eso no enmendaría nada — ante el comentario, él la miró largamente.

— Dime una cosa Hitomi… ¿aun me amas? —ella lo miró desconcertada por la pregunta—. Sé que parece obvio, pero necesito que respondas, por favor.

— Si, te amo —dijo sin titubear.

— Entonces lo esencial no ha cambiado —ella sonrió y Van también se contagió—. Dime una cosa más ¿estarías dispuesta a dejarme ir solo por lo que piensen de nosotros?

— No estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir —aseguró.

— Y yo tampoco —el rey se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica. Después salió del cuarto en dirección al de la princesa Layra.

* * *

— ¿Princesa? —llamó el rey a la puerta de Layra. Ella no tardó ni un minuto en abrir la puerta.

— ¿Van? —se asomó, sorprendida de verlo ahí—. ¿Y esto? —sonrió, encantada por el hecho de que la fuera a ver tan temprano—. Qué lindo de tu parte venir a…

— En realidad esperaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante —los ojos verdes de la chica, tan distintos a los de Hitomi, escudriñaron los castaños de su prometido.

— Pasa —se hizo a un lado para que él se adentrara en su habitación y después cerró la puerta tras de ella—. Te veo diferente ¿qué ha sucedido? —notaba el repentino cambio en la forma que la miraba, y había algo en sus ojos que era diferente. Van tomó aire, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, así que fue directo al grano.

— Layra, Hitomi está aquí.

— Eso es imposible… no… —su pose de descompuso enseguida—. ¿Cómo es que…?

— No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero volvió —tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa por respeto a la princesa.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— No tenía la menor idea de que ella vendría ni de que me estaba buscando. Pero es real y perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero siempre fui sincero contigo. Amo a Hitomi, con todo mi ser. No puedo corresponderte y sé que es una locura, pero te pido que anulemos esta unión. Afrontaré las consecuencias de mis acciones y apelo por tu perdón y comprensión. Layra, ella es la mujer que amo y ha vuelto… no pienso dejarla ir. Por favor… —el desconcierto que proyectaban los ojos de la chica poco a poco se vio opacado por una mueca de furia.

— Tú no puedes hacerme esto. ¡Me has pedido que me case contigo! ¡Se lo has pedido a mi padre! Van, ya le he mandado una carta para decirle que me lo has pedido ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Crees que esto es así de fácil?

— Sé que no lo es, pero hablaré con él y…

— ¡Tú no vas a hablar con nadie! ¡Esta boda se llevará a cabo, quieras o no!

— Princesa, por favor. Sabes que seríamos infelices. Yo no quiero lastimarte ni que tengamos una vida triste.

— ¿Dónde está? —lo interrumpió, fuera de si—. ¿Dónde está esa…?

— Cálmate —pidió, alarmado—. Es conmigo con quién debes hablar y enojarte, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

— Claro que la tiene —totalmente alterada, la princesa salió de la habitación en búsqueda de aquella mujer de la cual sólo había escuchado historias y relatos, para al fin conocer su cara y reclamarle lo que creía suyo. Van salió tras ella para impedir que hiciera una locura.

* * *

Layra de Daedalus no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a la desconocida. Encontró a Hitomi y a Merle tomando el desayuno. Al verlos entrar estrepitosamente, ambas se pusieron de pie.

Layra se asombró de ver a Hitomi, era tan hermosa como decían; tez clara, ojos verdes como el olivo, cabello castaño y corto, alta, delgada… con un aura elegante y misteriosa.

Hitomi también se impactó de ver a la princesa. El cabello de ésta, largo y negro le rozaba la cintura y los ojos echaban chispas. Le pareció una chica bastante atractiva, tanto que si Van no le hubiera asegurado que su matrimonio era arreglado, sentiría celos de ella.

— Eres Hitomi ¿no? —preguntó con un dejo de ironía. La visitante asintió

— Y tu debes ser…

— La futura esposa de Van Fanel —A Hitomi le caló la seguridad con la que hablaba, pese a que estaba alterada—. Y no eres bienvenida aquí.

— No digas estupideces, Layra, este es mi pueblo.

— Tú no puedes designar nada aun —entró Merle, asombrada.

— ¡Y yo soy la futura reina! —bramó—. Sólo has venido a causar problemas y a querer arruinarme la vida. Van estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo antes de que llegaras.

— Entiendo tu enojo —habló por fin Hitomi—. Y te pido disculpas.

— No las acepto.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras. Pero quiero decirte que yo no sabía que estaban comprometidos, de haber sabido yo no hubiera venido… lo juro. No lo hice a propósito, yo no soy así. Pero, desgraciada o afortunadamente estoy en este lugar ahora y creo que Van fue sincero contigo desde el principio…

— Claro que lo fue, pero no te esperábamos aquí. Sé que tendremos un buen matrimonio, pese a que él se resista a pensar lo contrario, así que te pido que te vayas.

— Layra. Ya te dije que hablaré con tu padre acerca de esto…

— Hitomi ayer mismo le mandé una carta mi padre en donde le contaba que Van me ha pedido que sea su esposa —dijo, colocándose al lado del rey y abrazándolo en forma retadora a la chica. Estaba mintiendo, sacando eso al azar para que todos picaran el anzuelo. En realidad con todos los preparativos y la emoción se le había pasado escribir la carta para su padre—. ¿Sabes que hará mi padre cuando se entere de toda esta porquería que están haciendo? Lo mandará a matar y tú dejarás a un pueblo sin rey o herederos y sembrarás el caos. Y así mi padre no lo matara, todos sabrán lo que hiciste y te odiarán por haber separado al rey de su prometida.

— No la escuches, Hitomi —intervino Van que leía en la cara de la chica el pánico ante todo lo que Layra despotricaba.

— Yo soy una princesa, que a diferencia de ti tiene clase, conocimientos, riquezas y un pueblo que la respalda. Y tú, dime que tienes para ofrecerle al rey —le preguntó a hitomi con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que la estaba haciendo pedazos.

— Y-Yo…

— ¿Tu amor? ¿Sólo eso?

— ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que le hables así a Hitomi —Van tomó por los hombros a su aun prometida gesto que aprovechó la chica de la luna mística para salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Hitomi! ¡Hitomi! ¡Espera! —le gritó pero la jovencita siguió corriendo sin atender—. No te lo voy a perdonar —le espetó, furioso.

— Y yo tampoco te lo voy a perdonar —contraatacó la princesa.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Esto nunca funcionaría! Nos vas a condenar a todos.

— No, querido Van. Tú ya lo has hecho.

* * *

— Hitomi no abre la puerta —comentó Van a Merle, que lo visitaba en su cuarto.

— Deberías darle espacio y tiempo, Layra le dijo muchas cosas que la hirieron y que probablemente la hicieron pensar.

— Todo esto es mi culpa y no parece que se vaya a arreglar de buena forma.

— Pues no. Por donde lo veas, alguna de las partes sale lastimada, pero en realidad no es sólo tu culpa, Layra lo sabía, fuiste sincero con ella, solo que la llegada de Hitomi fue inesperada.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Merle?

— Nuevamente esa pregunta —comentó ella en un suspiro—. Quisiera aconsejarte, pero creo que por esta vez, no soy apta para ello.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche. El rey al igual que Hitomi y Layra había pasado lo que restaba del día encerrado en su cuarto, dejando todos sus deberes como rey a su consejera real que se ofreció a apoyarlo. Sin embargo ese aislamiento terminó cuando alguien, tocando su puerta lo sobresaltó:

— Hitomi —susurró, poniéndose de pie de un salto y yendo a la puerta tan solo para encontrarse a la princesa de Daedalus.

— No, soy yo. Sé que la esperabas a ella pero…

— Pasa —le pidió él.

— ¿Cómo estás? —se aventuró ella, ya más tranquila, con un tono suave y de preocupación. Van sólo extendió los brazos y subió los hombros como señal de que no tenía nada qué decir.

— Mejor ya dime a qué has venido.

— A pedirte disculpas, me pasé —dijo, evidentemente apenada—. Dije cosas que no debía y ahora que tuve tiempo para pensar, pues en realidad esto no es culpa de ninguno.

— Gracias pero, es con ella con quien debes disculparte.

— Supongo, pero no creo poder… la verdad es que, siento muchos celos de ella.

— Layra, yo…

— Sé que la amas, y yo quisiera que me amaras de esa misma forma —una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la princesa pero se la limpió rápido.

— Habrá alguien que lo hará, alguien que te merezca —le aseguró.

— No me salgas con estas cosas, Van. No trates de hacerme sentir mejor.

— Quiero creer que esto significa que… ¿anularemos el matrimonio?

— Pese a que siento todo lo que dije, no me he retractado —él sintió una pulsada de esperanza que se esfumó enseguida.

— Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí diciendo todo esto, como si estuvieras arrepentida.

— Lo estoy, porque les hice daño, pero la boda no será cancelada. Ella no pertenece aquí y nuestros pueblos tienen un trato.

— Mismo que podríamos arreglar para que se beneficiaran sin necesidad de una unión de este tipo.

— Ya te dije que mi padre te mataría y nadie quiere dejar a Fanelia sin gobernante. Lo mejor es que lo intentemos y verás que saldrá bien. Mientras ella no estaba aquí parecías cooperar y sé que lo volverás a hacer cuando vuelva a su casa. Seguiré con los preparativos y espero que tú también estés listo porque faltan muy pocos días.

— No puedes simplemente ignorar lo que está pasando y seguir como si nada, Layra —el rey de Fanelia miró a su prometida, sin poder creer lo tranquila que estaba.

— Buenas noches, mi rey —le hizo una reverencia e ignorando todos sus comentarios, se fue.

* * *

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí —Van se acercó lentamente a Hitomi que se encontraba en la fuente del patio, meditando un poco la situación en que se encontraban.

— Sabía que me buscarías aquí, por eso vine —sonrió con tristeza—. Perdón por no haber abierto la puerta todas las veces que fuiste a buscarme, pero necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

— Lo sé. Perdón por insistir tanto pero estaba preocupado.

— ¿Cómo está ella…? —sondeó la corredora.

— Vino a verme hace un rato… me dijo que sentía haberse alterado y haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero aún así sostiene que nos casaremos. Está muy tranquila y eso me extraña. Sabe que no la amo y la veo tan segura de que suceda…

— Es por que así será, Van —él la miró notando las lágrimas acumulándose en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

— No, Hitomi… no digas eso, yo te…

— Tu me amas, lo sé —dijo con voz cortada mientras lloraba—. Lo sé Van, yo te amo también pero, ambos sabemos que lo que Layra dijo es verdad.

— Su padre no va a matarme, te lo aseguro.

— No es sólo eso. Todos van a odiarme por haberlos separado, a ti y a la princesa. Esto no es correcto, por mucho que nos amemos… ella es de la realeza y yo…

— Oh, vamos. Esas son tonterías. No estoy obligado a casarme con alguien de linaje. Te elegido a ti.

— Nuestro amor destruiría tu reino y el de ella y a la larga no soportarías que la gente que has protegido, a la que has amado desde niño, se vuelva en tu contra. Por eso debo regresar.

— No, no por favor. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no estamos juntos? —ella se echó a llorar con fuerza y él también se lo permitió, desesperado.

— Debo irme…

— Entonces me iré contigo —aseguró, tomándole las manos—. Viviremos en la luna mística y me enseñarás todo lo que haga falta y nos tendremos el uno al otro.

— Me encantaría —sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello que había caído por su frente—, pero eso no es posible.

— Déjame ir contigo, por favor.

— Van, no puedes hacer esto. No puedes simplemente dejar de ser rey y ya o dejarle el puesto a alguien. Naciste aquí. Naciste entre todo esto. Tus padres te prepararon todo el tiempo para este momento y tu hermano tuvo que pasar tanto para que estuvieras aquí. El amor que sientes por mi no puede nublar lo que sientes por tu gente y yo no lo voy a permitir —al escuchar eso, Van intensificó su llanto. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo como una noche antes, cuando se habían encontrado y besó su frente.

— No renuncies a nosotros, por favor —le imploró con la voz deshecha—. No voy a soportarlo otra vez.

— Tengo que hacerlo, por nuestro bien —Van supo que la decisión por parte de su amor ya estaba tomada.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo, Hitomi. Mi vida, mi corazón, mi ser… todo es tuyo, todo… por siempre. Eres la mujer de mi vida, perdóname… perdóname por favor.

— Hace cinco años, cuando me fui, te dije que nunca te olvidaría —se aferró al pecho del joven—, y nunca lo voy a hacer. Mis pensamientos siempre estarán contigo.

No dijeron nada más. Se besaron largamente, olvidando un poco las lágrimas pero sintiendo el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Layra sintió un hueco en el pecho. Cobijada por las sombras, la chica permanecía oculta tras los pilares del palacio, observando la escena y escuchando las intensas y hermosas confesiones de amor. La princesa sintió también ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo se sintió insultada por ambos amantes y miserable de saber qué él nunca amaría ni a ella ni a nadie como amaba a la chica de la luna mística.

En ese momento supo que era hora de que escribiera una carta muy extensa con destino a Daedalus.

* * *

 ** _Las vacaciones caen muy bien, porque al parecer necesitaba sólo tiempo para que esto fluyera. Un capítulo bastante largo de lo que los tengo acostumbrados. El próximo (Que ya estoy escribiendo) será el final._**

 ** _Sé que siempre lo digo, en cada historia que tengo activa, pero lo repito, gracias por aguantar, disculpen la demora, pero no me gusta escribir forzado._**

 ** _Espero les guste, ya saben que amo el drama..._**

 ** _Princesa Saiyajin._**


	6. La despedida

**El Llamado de la Luna Mística**

Capitulo 6: La despedida.

— "Espero tu comprensión y apoyo en esta situación y te pido por él, por favor padre, no le hagas daño. Pensé que debías estar enterado sobre esto. No te enojes…" —escribió la princesa. Tomó el trozo de papel y releyó con atención de que todo quedara muy claro. Cuando se convenció que la carta contenía lo necesario la dobló y la metió en un sobre. La enviaría a primera hora del día.

* * *

Subían a la habitación del rey tomados de la mano en silencio. Ha decir verdad, a la pareja se les habían acabado las lágrimas y las súplicas. Lo vieran desde el ángulo que quisieran las cosas no salían bien para ninguno, así que decidieron pasar la última noche que tendrían, juntos.

Entraron a la habitación, apenas iluminada por velas y la luz de la luna que se colaba por el balcón. Van se quitó la capa que caía en sus hombros y la dejó caer al piso, mientras Hitomi, sonrojada lo observaba. No habían hablado acerca de ello, pero ambos lo esperaban.

— Te amo —susurró, tomándole el mentón y hundiendo los labios en los de ella. Al separarse, la cargó con delicadeza y la depositó en la cama—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo —declaró con una voz tan seductora que la enloqueció.

— Te amo —correspondió ella atacando la boca de Van y enterrando los dedos en su suave y negro cabello.

Con sutileza y sin dejar de besarse, ambos fueron despojándose de la ropa que les estorbaba en esos momentos. Van beso los párpados de la chica, sus mejillas, su cuello y después su vientre y se dio un momento para admirarla desnuda.

— Eres hermosa, Hitomi —le concedió con una sonrisa. Con un dedo, ella dibujó una línea por los bordes de los músculos del pecho de rey, provocándole un escalofrío.

— Y tú el hombre más guapo —admitió con algo de pena, desviando la mirada.

— No hagas eso. Quiero recordarte viéndonos a los ojos. No tienes que sentir pena de nada. Nos amamos… te pertenezco y sí, te deseo, me encanta tu cuerpo, pero no es sólo eso… es algo más que escapa a mi razón y entendimiento. Es algo que no puedo describir.

— Lo sé —afirmó ella.

Él buscó otro beso, mismo que se intensificó. Lo esperado estaba a punto de llegar; Van deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella y la tomó con fuerza mientras la penetraba y el vaivén comenzaba. Los suspiros y jadeos se hicieron presentes, junto con incontables besos y caricias tiernas.

Era la primera vez de ambos y quizás la única que tuvieran juntos y tenían toda la noche por delante, antes de separarse. Así que en ese momento iba a amarse hasta que no pudieran más y el amanecer los alcanzara.

* * *

Cuando Hitomi despertó se descubrió sola en la enorme cama del rey, cosa que la extrañó mucho después de lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Se incorporó de sopetón y encontró en la esquina de la cama un vestido, una rosa blanca y una nota. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa al leer:

— "Amor mío, salí un momento pero me reuniré contigo en poco tiempo. Por favor usa este vestido. Te encontraré en la colina del lado este. Merle te indicará el camino. No te preocupes por nada… Van" —Hitomi tomó el vestido con delicadeza; era azul pastel, de tela vaporosa, mangas largas y falda hasta el suelo. Le pareció sumamente hermoso.

Se tomó algo de tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse. Cuando estuvo lo mejor presentable posible para él, bajó al comedor en busca de la consejera real. Tuvo un poco de miedo de cruzarse con Layra. A decir verdad le parecía algo demasiado atrevido por parte de Van, comportarse de esa forma como si nada pasara, pero todo lo atribuyó a que ese día ella regresaría a su hogar y él quería vivir al máximo sus últimas horas juntos. Estaba en desacuerdo de hacer algo que lastimara a la princesa, pero a como estaban las cosas, sabía que debía darse esa oportunidad, pues después de eso lo perdería.

Cuando encontró a Merle, la chica gatuna se encontraba sola, desayunando.

— Te ves muy bonita —la halagó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias. ¿Y la princesa…? —se aventuró a preguntar, inspeccionando la habitación

— No ha salido de su cuarto al parecer. Aún no ha bajado por aquí, o al menos no la he visto…

— Ya veo… —susurró, pensativa.

— Olvida eso un rato. Van me pidió que te indicara a dónde debías ir.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer?

— No tengo idea. Juro que no me quiso contar, pero bueno. Ven acá —le hizo señas con sus patitas para que se acercara a la ventana.

— ¿Ves ese enorme árbol a lo lejos? —ella sintió—. Bien, más adelante vas a encontrar una cumbre en donde está el jardín de la reina. Él te esperará ahí —ella sonrió, muy emocionada.

— Gracias, en verdad, Merle… —dijo, al borde de las lágrimas, tomándola de las manos.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme. Ahora anda, antes de que Layra despierte y quiera arruinar todo esto… —ella asintió y apresuró el paso.

* * *

Hitomi había pasado ya el enorme árbol que Merle había usado como referencia y a lo lejos podía ver la colina en la cumbre. Pequeñas flores y arbustos comenzaban a poblar el caminito trazado del castillo hasta ese lugar. La vista le pareció simplemente deslumbrante. Al acercarse un poco más, notó la alta figura de Van, esperándola al pie del lugar pactado. Vestía una túnica negra con bordados dorados en las orillas y esta vez no llevaba su capa. La recibió con los brazos abiertos, esperando su abrazo.

— Una vez más, te ves hermosa —la admiró. Satisfecho por la elección que había hecho de la prenda—. Sabía que te quedaría.

— Es precioso —dijo, refiriéndose al vestido.

— Era de mi madre, lo usó el día en que se comprometió con mi padre.

— No debiste darme algo tan valioso.

— Sí que debí —tomó a la delgada corredora y la asió de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo—. Lo de anoche fue lo más sagrado que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

— V-Van… —se puso completamente roja.

— Lo juro, Hitomi. Ni cuando me coronaron rey sentí tantos nervios y tanta felicidad —confesó, robándole un beso—. Pero bueno, no te traje aquí tan temprano sólo para platicar. Ven —la guio unos metros más, lejos del jardín. Se adentraron un poco hacia el bosque que aun pertenecía a los terrenos del palacio y en un claro, hallaron una manta y comida dispuestas en el pasto.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Se ve delicioso!

— No creerás que te iba a dejar sin probar bocado, además yo también muero de hambre. ¿Te apetece?

— Por supuesto.

Desayunaron sentados en aquel bosque. Platicaron y rieron como si no hubiera un destino, como si nada fuera real y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando terminaron, pasearon entre el bosque y observaron todo tipo de animales y aves, mientras platicaban. Después, le hicieron una visita a las tumbas de los padres de Van y a Folken, en donde Hitomi les dedicó unas breves palabras a cada uno y recolectaron un ramito de flores silvestres que colocaron en las lápidas. Luego de eso, Van la tomó en brazos y atravesaron el cielo de Fanelia; Hitomi pudo observar desde esa hermosa vista la majestuosidad del pueblo, el palacio y los terrenos del bosque. Volaron por largo rato, hasta que el descendiente de Atlantis se cansó y regresaron a la cumbre.

— Casi es hora de que me vaya —anunció ella con tristeza, viendo como el sol amenazaba con esconderse—. La puesta de sol está próxima… una hora quizás…

— No quiero verte partir —admitió él, deshecho—. No puedo soportarlo, no esta vez…

— Creo que lo mejor será que te adelantes, tampoco quiero despedirme… —avanzó hacia él y le acarició el rostro—. Van Fanel, rey de Fanelia, mi alma es tuya —la voz se le cortó al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas abordaban el momento.

— No te vayas —suplicó una vez más, aunque en vano, pues sabía la respuesta de ella.

— Van, ya lo hemos hablado, por favor… —él asintió. La tomó de las manos y se las besó.

— Quiero que me prometas algo —comenzó, nervioso.

— ¿Qué…? —Van se hincó, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de la chica. Con su otra mano buscó en su bolsillo y de pronto sacó un anillo.

— Éste es el anillo de bodas que mi madre llevaba. Es tradición de Fanelia que las argollas pasen de generación en generación y quiero que tú lo tengas, porque yo llevo el de mi padre —le enseñó la mano. En su dedo anular izquierdo llevaba una argolla plateada.

— Pero la que debe llevar esto es…

— Eres tú. Ya sabes lo que sucede con la princesa, a ella nunca se lo pedí y mandé a hacer otros anillos porque si yo no usaba estas alianzas contigo, la mujer que amo, entonces no las usaría con nadie. Así que por favor prométeme que la usarás—ella asintió y él deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Hitomi —se besaron por varios minutos para después comenzar a alejarse.

— Me encantaría darte mi dije de nuevo…

— No, debes llevártelo. Quizás algún día podrías volver y… —Van cayó en cuenta de que decir eso sería doloroso pues él estaría casado y ella tal vez lo haría en un futuro. Verse las caras siendo adultos y separados no sonaba tan bien como lo pensaba.

— No sé si lo soportaría —admitió, imaginándose a Van rodeado de hijos de la princesa.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón… —aceptó el rey.

— Es hora de que te vayas Van, me queda poco tiempo aquí y deseo meditar un poco… —pidió la chica de la luna mística.

— Nunca voy a olvidarte… —aseguró él con todo el corazón, mirándola por última vez. El Rey giró en sus talones y enfiló de regreso al palacio, a enfrentar su realidad. Esa en donde ella no tenía cabida.

* * *

La consejera real terminó sus deberes. Había permanecido en la biblioteca esperando toparse con la princesa de Daedalus en alguna hora del día, cosa que no ocurrió. Por una parte la tranquilizaba al pensar que no debía lidiar con ella e impedir que arruinara el momento entre Van y Hitomi. Pero por otro lado se extrañó bastante. El que no hubiera salido de su cuarto para nada indicaba que la chica o no la estaba pasando bien o traía algo entre manos.

Dispuesta a descubrirlo, Merle fue hasta la habitación de la princesa y tocó la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— ¿Princesa Layra? —llamó—. Soy yo, Merle… ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Princesa? —la gatuna chica pegó la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar pasos acercándose, pero eso no sucedió. Giró la perilla para darse cuenta de que no tenía puesto el seguro y entró; la habitación estaba vacía.

Por alguna razón, Merle pensaba que la princesa saldría detrás de algún mueble o del baño en cualquier instante, sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la cama y encontró una carta en el buró sintió una punzada de temor.

El sobre tenía escrito el nombre de Van al frente, pero eso no evitó que se tomara el atrevimiento de leer. Van había salido y no tenía tiempo de buscarlo. Ella era la consejera y amiga del rey, no había porqué esperarlo, así que decidió leer.

— Oh no… —pronunció, leyendo—. Esto es… justo ahora… —Merle tomó la carta y salió corriendo fuera del castillo lo más rápido que le daban sus patas. Debía alcanzar a Van y a Hitomi. Bajó las escaleras a prisa y atravesó el patio para ir camino a la cumbre—. ¡Van! ¡Hitomi! —gritó con desgarro, al no verlos cerca. Corrió un poco más y se topó con el gran árbol que le dio de referencia a Hitomi y ahí casi choca con Van.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, alarmado de ver la angustia en sus pupilas gatunas—. Merle ¿qué…?

— No vi a la princesa Layra en todo el día así que subí a buscarla y hallé esto en su habitación —le extendió la carta y él la leyó rápidamente.

— Esto significa que… —antes de que pudiera decirlo, el halo de luz fue invocado por Hitomi en el interior del bosque. Estaba por partir—. No… ¡No!

— ¡Vuela, Van! ¡VUELA! —exclamó su mejor amiga. Sin pensarlo él desplegó las alas.

* * *

— ¡HITOMI! ¡ESPERA! ¡HITOMI! ¡NO! —le gritó el rey al mismo tiempo en que llegaba hasta ella. Van extendió los brazos para envolver el frágil cuerpo de la chica impidiendo su partida. Acto seguido, cayeron al suelo y enseguida él se incorporó para arrancarle el dije del cuello tirándolo a un lado, lo que hizo que el portal hacia la luna mística, desapareciera.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasa? —la jovencita se puso de pie, un poco aturdida.

— Debes leer esto… —le tendió la carta—. Es de Layra, Merle lo encontró en su habitación.

 _Van:_

 _Anoche presencié tu reunión con la chica de la luna mística y mi corazón se rompió por completo. Sin embargo mis ojos se han abierto y sé que jamás en toda tu vida podrías amarme o amar a alguien como la amas a ella, pese a todo lo que yo haga y al buen matrimonio que podamos tener o los hijos que yo pueda darte. Es duro, pero tampoco quiero una vida con alguien que no ha de amarme con la intensidad que yo lo hago. Te parecerá raro todo esto por mi reciente actitud y por todo lo que te dije la noche de ayer. El destino simplemente no me ha favorecido y prefiero ser yo quien termine este sufrimiento de los tres. Cuando leas esta carta probablemente yo me encuentre ya en mi reino, hablando con mi padre. Al principio quise mandarle una carta en donde te pondría en una mala situación pero, eso no nos ayudaría y la verdad no quisiera hacerte daño. Así que por favor no tienes que preocuparte, le explicaré todo a él y asumo la responsabilidad de ser yo quien rompe este compromiso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y yo también quiero serlo y eso no sucederá estando juntos._

 _Layra._

— ¡Van! ¡Esto…!

— No tienes que irte… ¡esto se ha acabado…! —pronunció con voz cortada, estrechando a la joven.

— No puedo creerlo… —confesó ella con lágrimas que comenzaban a arremolinarse en sus verdes ojos—. Se ha acabado… esto por fin se terminó —dijo ya dejando desbordarse y aferrándose al pecho del rey. Él también se permitió llorar como símbolo de rendición. Van sintió en ese momento que todo el sufrimiento, las noches en vela pensando en Hitomi tratando de adivinar su nueva vida y tratar de aceptar de su cruel destino… todo eso había valido la pena.

— Te amo mi Hitomi… te amo muchísimo —la besó con frenesí y entre lágrimas de alegría ella correspondió con hambre desmedida.

Van se separó de la chica y de pronto se hincó:

— Hitomi Kanzaki, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

* * *

El regocijo del pueblo era palpable. Van había mandado a su consejera real Merle a dar un comunicado a todos los pobladores explicando a grandes rasgos la situación, y pese a que al principio la mayoría se sentía confundido bastó que vieran a Hitomi y a Van paseando de la mano entre las calles para entender la razón por la cual el compromiso con la princesa de Daedalus se había cancelado. Hitomi gozaba de gran popularidad y cariño en Fanelia, así que la noticia de la boda no hizo más que intensificar la felicidad colectiva.

Por otro lado y alentado por Hitomi, Van no había querido dejar de lado la carta de Layra y había ido al día siguiente a hablar con el padre de esta, asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos; al final de cuentas la princesa había tomado la decisión pero había sido algo que el propio Van la había orillado a hacer así que decidió ser sincero, por él y por Hitomi. Quería defender su amor y mostrarle al mundo que las cosas habían sido desafortunadas y por eso todo se había tornado de esa forma tan difícil para los tres. En primera instancia el Rey parecía comprensivo, dado a que Layra se había echado la culpa, pero Van desmintió la versión de la princesa y le contó al soberano de Daedalus cómo había sido todo. Terminando su relato el rey estaba visiblemente molesto pero le agradeció su sinceridad y le dijo que prefería que el compromiso se hubiera disuelto ya que no era justo para su hija vivir a la sombra de alguien más y tener un matrimonio desafortunado, ya que, aunque lo habían arreglado, él había confiado en que la belleza e inteligencia de su hija bastaran para encantarlo y que se enamorara de ella. Van agradeció de vuelta por el tiempo y la comprensión del rey y le dijo que deseaba que sus reinos siguieran tan amigos como siempre, pero que sabía que la herida sanaría poco a poco y que lo entendía…

— ¿Ya está lista la novia? —impaciente, Van tocó la puerta del cuarto que desde ese momento en adelante sería de él y de su reina.

— Lo está, pero no puedes verla —le contestó la voz de Merle desde adentro.

— Lo sé, lo sé… es de mala suerte —aunque ante ese comentario el joven rey pensó que no podían salir las cosas peores de lo que ya habían tenido que pasar—. Te veo en un rato mi preciosa Hitomi —gritó desde su lugar y después se dispuso a bajar hacia el patio del castillo en donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

El palacio estaba adornado de arriba abajo con flores y telas. Había una enorme alfombra roja que guiaba el camino que Hitomi recorrería hasta llegar a el novio y alrededor muchas sillas que los invitados que comenzaban a llegar ya estaban ocupando. Faltaba poco menos de media hora para que todo comenzara y Van ya se moría de nervios. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro y saludaba vagamente a la gente del pueblo y a los que ya estaban ahí porque en verdad estaba muy ansioso.

— ¡Pero mira lo guapo que estás! —la voz de Millerna lo sobresaltó y más fue la sorpresa cuando la princesa se le echó a los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza y efusividad—. Estoy tan feliz por los dos… Allen y yo lo estamos ¿No es así mi amor? —comentó ella integrando a su prometido a la plática.

— Su majestad —dijo Allen haciendo una reverencia—. Así es, me alegra mucho por los dos, por fin estarán juntos —Van escudriño la mirada que el rubio le ofrecía y notó cierto halo de tristeza en sus ojos pese a que éste sonreía. Sin embargo se prometió internamente no hacer "una escena", después de todo, Hitomi lo había elegido a él sobre cualquiera y en breves minutos serían marido y mujer. Así que si Allen Schezard tenía sentimientos arraigados por su futura esposa ese era problema del caballero y de Millerna.

— Les agradezco a los dos por estar en este momento tan importante para Hitomi y para mi—devolvió la reverencia.

— Tu traje de gala es envidiable, en verdad te hace lucir muy bien —recalcó la princesa de Asturias aplaudiendo y dando vueltas alrededor de él observando la tela.

— Era el traje que mi padre usó en su boda, es tradición de Fanelia usar estas ropas. Y bueno, ustedes no vienen precisamente en fachas eh, princesa —comentó Van al analizar el pomposo vestido rosa en el que estaba enfundada Millerna y el traje azul que vestía Allen.

— Se hace lo que se puede, mi Rey, pero no quisimos opacarte, este es su día, nosotros ya tendremos el nuestro muy pronto —dijo la rubia princesa mientras se colgaba del brazo de su prometido y sonreía con ilusión.

— Bueno, debo ir a mi lugar, la ceremonia está por iniciar y al parecer los pobladores ya se están abarrotando. Les aconsejo que ocupen sus lugares antes de que no los dejen pasar.

— Van tiene razón, Millerna, debemos ir a nuestros asientos —afirmó el rubio—. Te veremos del otro lado, Rey. Mis mejores deseos para los dos, sé que serán inmensamente felices y se lo merecen…

— Gracias, Allen —contestó sinceramente, porque en verdad no le guardaba rencor y sabía que el ex caballero lo decía con franqueza—. Sé que así será.

Van se adelantó y cruzó el largo patio por la alfombra roja hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el sacerdote, frente al altar. Hitomi no tardaría en bajar y él moría de ganas de verla usando aquel hermoso vestido de su madre.

* * *

— Bien, señorita usted está lista —Merle terminó de colocarle a Hitomi las peinetas en forma de plumas sobre su cabello que sujetaban su velo de novia. Ambas contemplaron el reflejo que les devolvía el espejo del tocador; Hitomi esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se sentía inmensamente bella y nerviosamente feliz.

— Merle, sé que te he agradecido mil veces desde que llegué, pero enserio, gracias, gracias —la tomó de las manos y habló con voz profunda—. Gracias por estar con nosotros, por apoyarnos y ayudarnos. Tú eres lo más cercano que conozco a una hermana. El mío como sabes murió y era muy pequeño, así que Van y tú son mi familia, son lo que me queda… así que gracias por ser como eres conmigo. Te quiero mucho.

— Y-Ya b-basta… me vas a hacer llorar y tú vas a llorar también y todo nuestro esfuerzo por maquillarte va a ser en vano —dijo secándose los lagrimales de los ojos que comenzaban a querer llenarse de lágrimas conmovidas—. Sé que al principio fui una malcriada pero bastó tratarte para darme cuenta que eras una persona extraordinaria. Sé que tú y Van serán muy felices porque son el uno para el otro.

— ¡Ay, Merle! —exclamó la novia echándose a los brazos de la chica gata.

— Ya, ya, basta… —dijo apartándola, más por las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar que por rechazo—. Bueno, bueno, es hora de que baje y ocupe mi lugar. En diez minutos deberás bajar tú, ya todos te han de estar esperando así que no tardes mucho, no hagas que Van se sienta nervioso y crea que no has llegado porque cambiaste de opinión.

— Sería divertido pero no le haría eso a Van, además de que no me perdonaría una broma de ese tipo…

— Lo sé, pero ya sabes que el rey es un poco fatalista. Me adelanto, te veré abajo —anunció la chica gatuna que usaba un vestido azul rey vaporoso que le resaltaba el color naranja de su pelaje.

Cuando Hitomi se supo sola se puso de pie y abandonó el tocador para observarse de pies a cabeza en el enorme espejo que Van tenía en su cuarto. El vestido de novia era precioso. Las mangas eran largas y holgadas, y tenía hilos dorados bordados por todos lados. No iba a negar que era un poco pesado llevar aquel ajuar pero se miraba y el reflejo le devolvía a la Hitomi que había sido feliz hacía tantos años, esa Hitomi que poco se había dejado ver en los últimos meses pero que estaba ansiosa de que volviera. Moría también de ganas de ver a Van en su traje y de bajar pero decidió hacerle caso a Merle y esperar un poco más.

La jovencita se encontraba alisando la falda de su vestido cuando alguien tocó la puerta:

— ¿Van? ¡Ya deberías estar abajo! —regañó ella desde adentroypensó que Van estaba siendo demasiado irresponsable.

— Soy Allen… ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el rubio mordiéndose el labio. Hitomi no contestó pero la puerta se abrió de inmediato develando la figura de la chica de la luna mística enfundada en su vestido de novia lo que lo hizo echarse para atrás y sentir un vuelco en el corazón porque estaba verdaderamente hermosa.

— ¿Allen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella desconcertada asomándose por la puerta sin intención de dejarlo pasar—. Debes irte de aquí, estoy por bajar… ¿En dónde está Millerna?

— Hitomi ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hace tiempo? Sobre si yo la amaba por ser ella o porque se parece tanto a Marlenne…

— ¿Es preciso que me digas esto en este momento? —interrumpió la futura reina con extrañeza—. Mira, si te tardas mucho ella va a preocuparse o puede pensar cosas que no son —argumentó Hitomi, molesta.

— Lo sé y seré breve… es importante que sepas, es el día de tu boda…

— Sí, pero esto no me concierne a mi… Allen no te entiendo, no sé qué pretendes…

— Millerna es una mujer hermosa y extraordinaria que merece lo mejor, que merece ser amada por ella y no por que se parece su hermana. Sin embargo yo… si he venido aquí es para decirte que sé que siento cosas por ti que quizás jamás podré dejar a un lado, pero quiero que sepas que no intentaría nada, que de verdad deseo toda la dicha para ti y Van y sé que ambos se aman con locura —Hitomi abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, horrorizada ante el hecho de que Allen soltara esa declaración tan a la ligera y precisamente ese día—. Y con respecto a Millerna… la quiero y sé que seremos felices, estoy dispuesto a ello y a aceptar que Marlenne se ha ido.

— No sé si alegrarme por todo esto que me dices o no. La respuesta era para ti y no para mi Allen, y esto ya lo sabías desde hace mucho tiempo pero has sido necio y has decidido engañar a los demás y engañarte. Como dices, Millerna merece ser amada por ser ella, pero tú me acabas de confirmar que pese a que la quieres, Marlenne sigue siendo una razón por la cual sigues con su hermana y yo también estoy figurando en tu vida cuando no pretendo eso. La reina Millerna es mi amiga y quisiera estar ahí para ella, por siempre. Pero no puedo estar cerca de ti y permitir que te confundas, así que voy a pedirte que pongas en orden tus sentimientos y tomes tu distancia, no hoy, no me arruines mi boda y no le arruines la fiesta a tu prometida. Discúlpame si reacciono así, pero nada de esto tiene sentido, te pido que te retires.

— Sé que es una locura y una tontería que esté haciendo esto el día de hoy, pero necesitaba que lo supieras. En verdad, deseo su felicidad, majestad —Allen hizo una reverencia, miró a Hitomi por unos segundos, admirando su etérea belleza en aquel traje de novia y sin decir más se fue a ocupar su lugar al lado de su futura esposa.

Allen soltó un suspiro pesado, no sabía muy bien porqué había hecho aquello ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué Hitomi le dijera que también lo amaba y cancelara todo? Estaba siendo sumamente idiota. El ex caballero de Asturias se abrió paso entre la gente y fue a ocupar su silla junto a Millerna.

— Te tardaste un poco, pesé que Hitomi llegaría antes que tú y te lo perderías… —le susurró su futura en la oreja.

— Me desorienté un poco, no recordaba donde estaba el tocador, pero ya estoy aquí —comentó él tratando de dar la sensación de ligereza. Un murmullo general interrumpió su charla:

— Y ella también, aquí viene…

La multitud reunida en el lugar contuvo el aliento y se escucharon varios suspiros entre los asistentes. Hitomi caminaba con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios hacia el altar. La chica de la luna mística sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores blancas entre las manos y tenía la mirada fija hacia el rey de Fanelia. A Van se le salieron las lágrimas de inmediato al verla avanzar hacia él, de hecho, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia ella, estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas y llorar de dicha en sus brazos pero lo reprimió cuando Hitomi llegó hasta él y le ofreció su mano: Van se la tomó y depositó un beso en el dorso de su palma y luego otro pequeño en los labios de su amada.

— Soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz de este mundo —dijo Van, ensanchando su sonrisa. Hitomi le limpió los rastros de lágrimas en los ojos y enlazó su mano a la de él.

— Todo valió la pena… por fin estamos aquí los dos en donde siempre debimos estar…

* * *

— ¡Folken! ¡Folken, espérame!

— ¡Apúrate Yukari! ¡Corre!

La hermosa niña de cuatros años corría detrás de su hermano mayor de nueve por la playa del reino. Sus pequeñas pisadas se marcaban en la arena mientras olas le acariciaban las plantas de los pies intentando alcanzar a Folken.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Dile que me espere! —rezongó la pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

— ¡Folken! ¡Regresa! —el niño paró en seco y se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios ante la petición de su mamá.

— ¡Es que ella es muy lenta! —se defendió el castaño.

— Sí, pero es porque tu hermana es chiquita aún y debes comprender que no puede ir a tu mismo ritmo —le explicó Hitomi a su hijo mayor y éste le lanzó una mirada suspicaz con sus grandes ojos cafés.

— Está bien, lo siento —declaró el heredero—. Ven Yukari, vamos a recoger conchas —le dijo a su hermanita tomándola de una mano. Los hermanos caminaron un poco más a la orilla de la playa seguidos por su madre que los vigilaba de cerca para que ninguno fuera llevado por las olas del mar, sobre todo la pequeñita.

— Oye, mamá… ¿En dónde está Papá? —preguntó la menor.

— Papá tuvo que ir al pueblo a reunirse con unas personas pero dijo que estaría aquí al atardecer, así que ya no debe tardar —Yukari suspiró con un poco de decepción—. De verdad, no tardará así que recoge muchas conchitas para que se las enseñes cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —asintió Yukari y comenzó a buscar en la playa ya más animada.

— ¡Yo voy a hacer un castillo de arena! —exclamó Folken comenzando a moldear la arena con sus manos—. Le pondré muchas torres y una fortaleza, seguro que a papá le va a gustar.

— Estoy segura que sí —asintió a su hijo.

Hitomi se sentó a unos metros de distancia de ellos para poder admirarlos. Sus dos hijos estaban creciendo mejor de lo que ella pudo imaginar: ambos eran listos, dulces y buenos. Folken, llamado así por ella en honor al hermano de Van, tenía todo el temple de la familia real: a su corta edad estaba muy interesado en las labores que desempeñaba su padre y era muy responsable en su educación y forma de actuar. Siempre que el niño podía acompañaba al rey en sus diligencias sin embargo otras tantas Hitomi prefería que viviera su niñez al máximo y lo alentaba a que se desempeñara en los juegos propios de su edad. Sabía que Van y ella debían preparar al príncipe para el futuro, pero su padre no quería que su infancia se viera mermada como la de él por eso combinaban a la par deberes y educación con juegos. Al contrario, Yukari, nombrada así por su padre como agradecimiento a la mejor amiga de Hitomi, era una niña delicada pero valiente. La pequeña poseía el encanto de cualquier nena de su edad que soñaba con ser una mujercita, pero a la vez era recatada y disciplinada y muy unida a su padre y hermano. Yukari representaba en su familia la sutileza y el punto de protección, pero también tenía dotes de líder y un desenvolvimiento ante la gente que no era muy común para su edad. Ambos eran la vida de sus padres que hacían lo mejor por educarlos para que fueran personas de bien y valerosos.

— Ya veo que se divierten sin mí ¿no? —dijo la voz de Van detrás de Hitomi y los niños.

— ¡Papi! —exclamó Yukari lanzándose a los brazos del rey que la acogió y le dio vueltas en el aire.

— ¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Qué hacías?

— Recogía conchitas y Folken hacía un castillo

— ¿De verdad? Folken, ven aquí —le pidió su padre y le extendió la mano libre para abrazarlo—. Hola, hijo —Hitomi sonrió ante la hermosa escena que sus ojos vislumbraban. Como esa había muchas todos los días porque eran una familia muy unida y amorosa. Van se desvivía por sus hijos y pese a todo el trabajo que tenía siendo rey, era un padre y un esposo extraordinario. Van notó enseguida la mirada de su esposa sobre ellos y sonrió—. ¿Qué les parece si le damos un abrazo todos a mamá?

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron al unísono los niños. Hitomi abrió los brazos para recibiros a los tres en un apretado abrazo.

— Los amo, a los tres —declaró ella, besando la frente de sus dos pequeños y depositando uno en los labios de su esposo.

— Y nosotros a ti —expresó Folken, contento.

— Oye papi, ¿quieres ayudarnos a buscar más conchas y decorar el castillo que hizo mi hermano? —preguntó Yukari, parpadeando y sonriendo.

— Muy bien, vamos —bajó a la niña y ella y su hermano se echaron a correr adelantándose a donde se encontraban las conchas y el recién levantado castillo de arena.

— Me alegra que hayas podido llegar justo antes del atardecer —declaró su esposa tomándolo de la mano.

— Nunca me perdería esto —dijo él, admirando a Hitomi y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar—. Nunca me perdería un día sin mis niños y sin ti. Gracias por escogerme para ser el padre de tus hijos.

— Hice la mejor elección aquel día de mi vida en que regresé a este lugar para verte de nuevo. Gracias amor, te amo.

— Te amo, mi preciosa reina —Van tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su esposa y la besó con dulzura mientras ella correspondía y le rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos. Las risas de sus hijos no se hicieron esperar por mucho y los hicieron darse cuenta que el beso se estaba prolongando, así que se separaron y caminaron hacía ellos para acompañarlos.

La vida se había encargado de acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar y de recompensar todo el sufrimiento que habían vivido. Van y Hitomi, daban gracias al destino todos los días por haberlos encontrado y reencontrado. Por haberles dado una segunda oportunidad de ser maravillosamente felices, por tener un bello reino, unas buenas personas alrededor de ellos, a sus hermosos hijos y sobre todo por tenerse el uno al otro después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a eso.

— ¿Hitomi? —la llamó Van mientras ella ayudaba a Folken a darle forma a su castillo de arena y él recogía conchitas cerca de ellos con Yukari.

— ¿Si?

— Si pudiéramos volver a nacer y elegir tener otra vida diferente a la de ahora o pasar por todo lo malo que nos sucedió nuevamente para estar juntos ¿Qué elegirías? —el rey observó los ojos verdes de Hitomi que se iluminaban ante su bella sonrisa.

— Viviría todo de nuevo… eso elegiría —los reyes se sonrieron cómplices mientras el sol al fin se ponía en el horizonte.

* * *

¿Por qué no actualizar a la 1:00 am? Después de todo solo tengo que despertarme a las 6 porque entro a trabajar a las 7 am... no es mala idea que me llegue la inspiración que estaba buscando para terminar este fic, no? Jajaja pues ya estoy aquí ya qué le hago? Mis musas! Benditas horas para inspirarme! Pero ya no me quejo, la verdad es que tenía escrito el 80% de este fic y me estaba atorando en pequeñas cosas. ¿Qué les digo? Mi misma letanía de siempre. GRACIAS, por esperar por seguir, por leer, por retomar, por escribirme... dos años para terminar este fic... un año en que tardé en actualizar este cap... pufffffff...

La verdad es que me alegra cómo quedó. Sé que a veces soy una escritora que tiende al drama, a muuuuuuucho drama, aunque trato de que sea dramático pero que no se pase de irreal, me gusta el drama perdón, pero bueno ustedes son los únicos que pueden decirme si sí fue too much o si logré que les gustara aunque sea un poco tanta sufridera. La verdad el final de los hijos ni lo tenía en mente fue algo que me vino ya a lo último y me gustó mucho. La visión de escaflowne es una se mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos... espero que les haya gustado toda esta travesía por donde nos fui llevando a todos. Ya no sé qué más decir porque muero de sueño... espero que el final les agrade! Gracias por cerrar un fic mas conmigo, los quiero!

Princesa Saiyajin.


End file.
